


Destined to Thrive (ABANDONED)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Finish Me [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM, Forced Orgasm, Harems, M/M, Mentions Rape (doesn't happen), Mentions Suicide (doesn't happen), Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, S&M, Succubi & Incubi, They deserved it, creature!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being abandoned by the entire Wizarding world, Harry Potter faces Voldemort entirely alone… except for his unborn child and a strange new ability that seems to have a dark source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as needed with warnings posted at the top of the chapters.

It was his birthday, but it wasn’t something he was about to celebrate. Mainly because Harry James Potter was completely alone in the world except for his abusive aunt, uncle, and cousin. He’d had friends once. He’d had so many. Then it had all just… gone wrong. He’d thought honesty was right. He’d thought he could be himself. Now he couldn’t be anyone. He was nothing. A thing. A furnishing in his uncle’s house. A tool in his shed. A fixture.

Harry crawled out from the incredibly cramped cupboard beneath the stairs. At just over five feet tall he could barely fit in there anymore, but his bedroom had been confiscated when his uncle found out that his godfather had disowned him. In fact, Harry wasn’t planning on returning to Hogwarts that year. There was nothing left for him there now. His wand was in the trunk in the attic along with most of his other things, and he had no longing to ever touch it again. The only thing still in his possession was his father’s invisibility cloak, which he’d managed to hide in the cupboard by wearing it beneath his clothing on the train home. Luckily his baggy clothes meant no one noticed he was invisible beneath them and the hood had tucked nicely into his jumper. He kept it so he could disappear from time to time, just curling up in the dark and imaging he had never been born kept him from doing something about his continued existence. Sometimes he wondered why he didn’t just end it all, but he was hoping that he could still be used to defeat Voldemort in some way.

“Oi! Batty Boy!” Uncle Vernan shouted, “Stop staring into the distance and fetch me my breakfast! Hop to it! Damn ponce. We should get rid of him before he _pollutes_ Dudley!”

“Vernon!” Aunt Patunia hissed in horror, “What would the neighbors say?!”

“What will they say when they find out he’s a shirt lifter?” Vernan asked, “Hm?”

“Well…” Patunia worried, looking uncertain, “There is that _married_ pair down the street. Everyone seems to like them…”

“To their _faces_. Behind her back is another story.”

Harry scraped the last of the food onto their plates and started on the dishes. He hadn’t eaten more than a crust of bread in a week, but the stomach cramps had ended some time ago. He was mostly surviving on tea dregs and water, but that was fine. The hunger left him numb and numb was better than in pain.

 _“You will find,” The official looking stranger stated coldly, standing before them with pride and poise, “A piece of paper on all of your desks. This year many of you have or will soon reach your seventeenth year, this heralding your adulthood. It also means that your duties as an adult witch or wizard will begin. Amongst no longer being a useless burden upon your guardians or society, you will be required to increase the wizard population. Now_ some of you _may have heard some rubbish from the muggles about how homosexuality isn’t wrong. I assure you that is far from the truth. While we no longer live in the dark ages of suspecting curses as the cause of such vile tendencies, we are_ quite _aware that they are still detrimental to society. The muggles outbreed us five to one. This cannot be allowed to continue. Now studies indicate that most people are not 100% one or the other, but for those of you who find yourself in the horrible position of being unable to be sexual aroused by the opposite sex, you will write homosexual. Those of you who are not in that situation will write down that you are heterosexual. Again, if you_ can _manage to have sex with the opposite sex you_ are _heterosexual. None of these newfangled bi or pan terms, we aren’t shopping for kitchenware.”_

 _Harry was horrified to hear people_ laugh _at that sick joke. The official went on to console them, explaining that those without heterosexual urges would be helped, that there were ways to make these things work and give them ‘normal’ lives. They were further instructed to make sure no one could see what they wrote, and he even cast an anti-cheat spell to avoid it. They all scribbled down on their papers, folded them up, and McGonagall collected them all one at a time rather than summon them to the front._

_Back in the common room Harry sat down in a huff._

_“Can you_ believe _all that old school bollocks?!” Harry asked._

 _“It was repulsive,” Hermione agreed, “But if they have a method of helping gay students have children, then maybe it’s not so bad. I mean it_ is _important for the Wizarding race to keep reproducing.”_

_Ron nodded, “Fred and George told me about it. They have succubae help them get aroused and mate with their wives.”_

_Hermione and Harry stared at Ron in horror._

_“What?” Ron asked._

_“That’s… disgusting!” Harry spat out._

_“What about the women?” Hermione wondered._

_Ron gave her a horrified look and whispered back, “You’re not a… a lezzo… are you?”_

_“Well no,” Hermione stammered, “Of course not!”_

_“I am,” Harry admitted, though softly so his voice didn’t carry, “Gay, I mean. And I’m not ashamed of it.”_

_“Are you_ only _,” Ron asked, “Because that’s the important part, you know? Most can make themselves be with women, but…”_

 _“What’s all this about the_ men _,” Hermione asked, “What about the women?”_

_“Well they just have to lie there, don’ t they?” Ron asked, “And not cheat on their husbands, of course.”_

_Hermione looked like she wanted to hit someone so Ron hurried to give her space, stammering about studying. He gave Harry a meaningful look and he knew that Ron wanted him to follow. He made his excuses to Hermione and hurried after him despite her look of disgust at their obvious escape._

_“What’s up?” Harry asked._

_“Shh!” Ron hissed, and quickly checked their dorm to make sure it was empty, “We have to keep this quiet.”_

_“What?” Harry asked eagerly._

_Then Ron kissed him and the world faded into something beautiful, soft, and strong all at once. He sighed through his nose and leaned into the kiss. Warm hands tangled in his hair, knocking his glasses askew, and he recalled his own hands and gripped Ron’s shirt hesitantly before pulling him in close. They tumbled into his bed together, snogging frantically as they pulled at clothing._

_“W-what are you doing?” Harry asked, as Ron undid his trousers._

_“What do you think I’m doing?” Ron snickered._

_“Ron, wait,” Harry snatched at his hands, “I’m not… I’m not ready for that.”_

_“Sure you are, what bloke isn’t?” Ron insisted, pushing Harry down more forcefully._

_“No, I’m not,” Harry insisted, shoving at him angrily, “Just back off!”_

_Ron scrambled up angrily, sitting on Harry’s hips, “What’s wrong with you? Can’t you get it up?”_

_It was probably just a dig, but Harry reacted anyway. He flushed and looked away, humiliated by his admission._

_“You_ can’t _!” Ron gaped, “You lied to me!”_

_“What?” Harry asked._

_“You said you liked blokes!” Ron hissed, climbing down and pacing the room angrily, “I trusted you! I confided in you! I_ kissed _you!”_

_“Ron, it’s just for now. I’m sure it will fix itself. I mean… it’s not like… that part… ever has to work if I’m on the bottom, right?”_

_Ron’s eyes turned predatory and he returned to the bed, but Harry was alarmed now. He recalled those rough hands on his shoulders and snatched up his wand._

_“Ron. I said I’m not ready. You can bloody well wait!”_

_“No I can’t!” Ron snapped, “I’ll be married in a year or two! Give it up now!”_

_Ron leaped at him, eyes wild with fear and desperation, and Harry’s wand moved before he’d even realized what spell he’d be uttering._

Harry crawled into the cupboard with a sad sigh, curling up around his father’s cloak. It was too warm to cover up with it, but he could use it as a pillow. Sometimes he imagined he could still smell his father on it, but he knew that was just his aching heart. He wondered if his father would have accepted him, or if coming out would have cost him the family he so deeply longed for. He wondered if coming out would have ever been an option had his pureblood father and muggle mother raised him. Would they fight over it? Would his mother stick up for him? If her sister was any indication, she wouldn’t. Would his father be the free spirit he’d thought his godfather would have been?

_“You nearly killed someone! What were you thinking?!” Remus asked him, looking terrified as he paced the kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place._

_“I told you,” Harry pleaded, “He attacked me!”_

_“You used a dark spell, Harry,” Remus told him miserably, “You slashed his chest wide open. He’s scarred for life! Molly is inconsolable. She’s already all but lost a son since Percy won’t speak to them, do you know what you’ve done? They’ll never speak to you again. Especially with the accusations he leveled against you! You have to tell us your side. MORE of your side, Harry. The truth now.”_

_“I already told you,” Harry insisted, “He kissed me. I told him no further. He tried to force himself on me. I fought back. That’s it.”_

_“Harry,” Sirius spoke up finally, shifting forward in his chair. It was the first time he’d spoken since Dumbledore’s office and Harry was a mixture of relieved and terrified. Surely Sirius would back him up!_

_“Harry,” Sirius repeated, rubbing at his face, “You told him ‘no further’. That’s what you said, right?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“No further than what?”_

_“Snogging,” Harry blushed._

_“He claims you attempted to rape_ him _,” Sirius stated plainly._

_Harry gaped. That was the first he’d heard of Ron’s testimony, “That’s not what happened at all!”_

_“Then what_ did _happen?” Sirius asked with a sneer, “I can’t believe you’re a_ shirt lifter _.”_

 _Harry stared in horror, “But… but… It’s a part of me. It’s who I am. I can’t see myself with anyone who isn’t a man. A woman just… it wouldn’t_ work _.”_

Harry waited until he heard the sitting room clock chime two in the morning and then started counting the seconds. It wouldn’t be long now and he’d be seventeen. Months ago they’d been discussing the safest way to evacuate him from #4 Privet Drive when this date arrived, but then he’d nearly slaughtered a classmate, been accused of attempted rape, been kicked out of school only a month from the end of the year, and he’d lost everyone who mattered. He’d been dropped off at his aunt and uncle’s house with all his possessions and a broken heart. Sirius hadn’t even waved goodbye when he’d put him on the Knight Bus. A week later he was put before the Wizengamot, informed that Dumbledore was dead, was spared from having his wand broken when it was pointed out that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was still hunting him and he’d mostly completed his education, but was soundly evicted from the Wizarding world nonetheless. Now the clock was ticking. When the minute of his birth passed the protection of his aunt and uncles home would as well, and then he’d be murdered where he lay.

Time. He was officially seventeen. An adult by both Wizard and Muggle standards.

“Happy Birthday,” Harry whispered to his cloak.

There was an answering whisper of material outside of his little prison and Harry peered through the cracks. He could just barely make out some deeper black from the darkness of the den. Those were clearly not curtains obscuring his view of the cable box. He wasn’t alone.


	2. Dogfather

Harry wondered if he should hide, present himself for death, or try and fight back. There wasn’t really much he could do in the way of fighting back. He had no weapons. Hiding just seemed cowardly, besides it wouldn’t take long to be found even beneath the cloak. Presenting himself for death, though… Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by a strange stirring in his pants. He stared down at his crotch in confusion as his heretofore useless member suddenly started to twitch and stir. He couldn’t actually see anything in the darkness, but Harry’s eyes still widened in shock as his cock throbbed and began to swell.

_Now? Really?! I wonder if I can manage my first- and last- orgasm before they kill me._

Harry thrust his hand in his trousers and the pants beneath, wrapping his hand around a firm, slim cock. He hissed in surprise as pleasure shot up and down his body. It almost felt like a burn the way his skin lit up with sensation all up and down his sensitive shaft.

The cupboard door creaked open and a hand thrust in to pull him out.

 _Guess not_. _At least the baggy clothes will hide this._

“Hang on!” Harry snapped, kicking at it, “Give me a bit of dignity!”

“Yes, Doyle, do let him rise on his own. It will make this all the better.”

“We should hurry,” Snapes voice spoke up, “The Order won’t be far behind. Though leaderless they still scramble to prevent my Lord from rising to full power.”

“They have failed,” Voldemort laughed as Harry stepped out- clothes in place- of the tiny cupboard, “Look at their savior!”

Harry knew he was horrid sight. While clean, he was thin to the point of skeletal and the last time he’d looked in the mirror his skin had been sallow. He wasn’t long for the world even without Voldemort pointing his wand at him. A Voldemort who was deteriorating by the looks of him as his skin was covered in sores and peeling off in places.

“I was told they let you keep your wand,” Voldemort stated, “Will you make no token effort?”

Harry shook his head slowly, “Just get it over with.”

“Sire,” Snapes’ voice spoke from a nearby Death Eater Mask.

“Silence, Severus,” Voldemort hissed.

“This is too easy,” Snape insisted.

Voldemort hexed him and he flew backwards and over the couch. Then he pointed his wand back at Harry and smiled through those rotting teeth.

“ _Avada Kadavra_.”

XXX

Hunting. Searching. It suited him far more than hiding. Even though his godson coming out of the closet had broken his heart he still loved him and he’d do anything to find him. Yet the savior of the wizarding world had been missing for a month and no one knew what had happened to him. Well… that wasn’t quite true. He strongly suspected that Snivelus knew, but the man was heavily into his cup and only laughed hysterically when questioned. He’d clearly lost his mind and Minerva’s insistence that he be cared for was ridiculous. She hadn’t even _fired_ him, as she should have after that debacle with expelling Harry.

All they knew was that the #4 Privet Drive had been full of dead men and women by the time they managed to fight their way through the wall of Dementors, witches, and wizards guarding the house so Voldemort could do gods only knew what to Harry; except he’d been dead, too. His body shriveled and his eyes vacant. Only Severus Snape had survived. He was found rocking on the floor beside Voldemort’s body, naked and laughing. When they’d dragged him to his feet he’d gone into a rage and tried to beat the pale corpse on the ground but they’d dragged him off. After that he’d simply stopped speaking all together, drowning himself in drink and madness.

So that left Remus walking Sirius around on a leash through London in a last ditch effort to find James and Lily’s son. All attempts to search for him magically had failed and even these attempts had been dismissed by most of the Order. As far as they were concerned Harry had burned him out in a flare of wild magic. Sirius refused to believe it. He had to find Harry so he could apologize and tell him he still loved him, that he would accept him any way he was if he could just _find him_ _to tell him_.

XXX

Frank was off the wagon again. It was a terrible thing, to be honest. Even he knew what he was doing was foul, but here he sat in his Chevy outside of a schoolyard looking for his next fix. The perfect girl came in sight, petty with blonde pigtails. He smiled and slipped out of his car, dog leash in hand, and began to act worried. He summoned up tears from the depths of his black soul, and called out for a dog that didn’t exist. Frankly he hated them. Stupid animals. They never liked him, always growling and trying to bite his ankles.

“Fluffy?!” He shouted, making his way towards the girl with a weaving gate, “Fluffy!”

Someone cut him off. A young… Man? Woman? He wasn’t even sure. It would do. It was pretty with untamed black hair, pale skin, and big green eyes that he was instantly lost in. Which was odd because he _never_ went for them this old. It might even be _legal_ for fuck’s sake. What was even stranger was that he had an odd feeling that there was something off about its head but for some strange reason every time he tried to look up above its hairline his eyes shot back down to the person’s eyes. Then he realized the same thing happened when he tried to look below its waist. In fact, he couldn’t even pick out what it was wearing. Just a face.

“Hello,” It chirped, and its voice was just as jumbled between male and female.

“Hi,” He replied, “I’m… uh… I’m looking for my dog.”

“We both know what you’re looking for,” It laughed, “And you’ve just found it. Come with me. I know a place.”

Frank followed it. He felt like he was in a trance. Back to his car where he started it up and followed the freak’s instructions to a back alley just small enough to squeeze his car into. The doors probably wouldn’t open enough to fit his fat ass out of, but that was hardly the biggest concern. The problem right now was that the _thing_ beside him- because it couldn’t be human- was singing in a strange voice that did horrible and wonderful things to him. Shocked with his arousal he thrashed in his seat, bracing his hands on the arm rests and arching his hips as he humped the steering wheel. His climax was rushing up on him so fast he could barely breathe. His heart pounded in his chest and then clenched painfully.

 _I’m having a heart attack_.

The soft singing continued, and his body reached its finish at the same time as the song did. He spilled himself into his trousers like a teenager, pleasure unlike any he’d ever felt plowing through him so violently it felt like a violation of his body. He choked on his scream; something copper tasting filled his throat and spilled out of his mouth and nose. The world faded into a blackness that he knew he deserved, his last thought being that he’d picked up an avenging angel instead of a primary school kid.

XXX

Sirius and Remus stared at the scene in horror. The muggle was dead, there was no doubt about that. He had a twisted grin frozen on his face but was covered in his own blood. His eyes were tightly shut and his hands were clenching the arm rests of his car, rigor mortis having set in already. That meant that Harry was long gone.

Sirius checked the entry points of the alley and quickly changed back into a dog, sniffing the ground around the door until he found Harry’s scent again. It was different somehow, but he couldn’t put his nose on how. Instead he yipped at Remus, who shook himself out of his horror, stopped casting useless detection spells on the muggle, and followed him out of the alley.

They tracked him back to a bar called The Mason’s Arms on Devonshire where they lost him amongst the stink. Resigned and hoping for a glimpse of him they headed inside and sat themselves down on bar stools, Sirius posing as a seeing-eye dog. They waited for about an hour while Remus nursed a Lager and sneaked Sirius nips beneath the counter, when Harry simply skipped down the stairs. The bar let up a ruckus cheer and Harry laughed happily, heading for a seat at a table marked reserved. He stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Remus and Sirius, but the look he gave them seemed more fascinated than surprised to see them. He headed over with a smirk on his face and boosted himself up onto the tall stool beside Remus.

“Mind if I join you?” Harry asked.

“Of course not,” Remus replied, relief in his voice, “Boy are we glad to see you.”

Harry laughed and gave him a flirty wink, “Is that a joke? You’re cute. And kinky apparently.”

“Sorry?” Remus asked in surprise, utterly horrified at having Harry flirt with him.

“Never mind,” Harry replied, shaking his head in amusement, “Does he describe things to you?”

“Who?” Remus asked in confusion. He was doubly distracted by a strange scent filling the air and shifted uncomfortably as his cock began to harden. He hated those random erections that always seemed to spring up at the most awkward of times.

“Your ‘seeing eye dog’,” Harry replied, gesturing to Sirius, “Or is he not allowed to talk?”

Remus glanced around himself in concern before remembering he was supposed to be blind and fixing his gaze in Harry’s general direction and hissing, “Harry, keep it down! This isn’t a Wizarding bar!”

Harry stiffened beside them, his face going cold and steely, “Damn it. Were you looking for me? Or is this just a coincidence?”

“What?” Remus asked, looking shocked, “Of _course_ we’ve been looking for you! We’ve been worried out of our minds! Sirius has barely slept since you left!”

“You’re from the Order then,” Harry nodded, “Or you wouldn’t know about my _dog_ father. I have to say, you’re not very good at the whole disguising yourself as a muggle thing. You’ll draw attention to yourself with a human leashed at your side.”

Remus was completely confused now, but before he could open up his mouth to ask what the hell Harry was going on about, another patron slammed his hand down on the bar in between them.

“Hey, Ron,” He spoke to Harry, “This jerk bothering you?”

“No. He was just leaving. Weren’t you?” Harry asked, his voice full of warning.

“Har-er- _Ron_ ,” Remus stammered, “Listen, Sirius is _sorry_. We never meant to drive you away…”

“Really? Because it sure felt that way when he put me on a bus and didn’t even watch me _drive away_.”

“Come home. Please,” Remus pleaded.

Harry hopped down from the bar stool, “Don’t come back here. And don’t send anyone else. I’m not who I was last they saw me, so trust me when I say you do _not_ want me back. Now fuck off.”

XXX

Harry’s belly was full- in more ways than one- his cravings sated with the exception of one. He was used to that one desire going unfulfilled though. It was torture, mostly because it _had_ been fulfilled once, but it was survivable. For now he headed to the rooms he rented above The Mason’s Arms on Devonshire and started running the shower. He loved that he didn’t need food to survive anymore. It meant that all the money he got from his victims could go towards rent and things he enjoyed. The only food item he bought was tea and the occasional glass of juice down at the bar, surviving mostly on water and his victims.

Harry stepped out of the shower and admired the slim outline of his body. He never wore clothes anymore, yet another money saving feature of being a… whatever the hell he was. He was obviously some sort of dark creature, but what kind he had no idea. He’d left everything behind in #4 once he realized he’d unintentionally killed all the occupants including the last of his family, so he didn’t have any books to look up his ‘symptoms’ in and he didn’t dare go near the wizarding areas to buy new ones. So he lived in blissful ignorance, living off of the life energy of wicked people and clothing himself in the strange black shadows that he summoned as naturally as breathing.

Harry ran his hand over his smooth, shapely body. His arse was round and full, his chest delicate but sculpted. His skin seemed permanently pale. His eyes were bigger, just shy of being cartoonish, and his face had thinned to become almost feminine. He, was, however, decidedly male, as his long thin erection testified to. An erection that _never_ went away. Ever. It wasn’t painful, but it was insatiable. No matter how long he stroked himself he was incapable of climaxing except for that _one time_ when that gorgeous man had taken him in front of Voldemort. That beautiful man- the father of the child growing in his belly- was probably dead as well. He didn’t even know his name.

Harry sighed sadly. He knew he was beautiful now, but it was awfully lonely to have no one to share his body with. He summoned up the shadows that clothed his body, watching them crawl up to form slim black trousers and a black button down, sliding up higher to coat his pure white hair and make it appear black. Above his head appeared two rabbit ears, white until his shadows coated them. He had a tail as well, but he’d learned not to touch that. It was too sensitive and he would become _painfully_ aroused if even cloth touched it, his otherwise useless arse would leak clear, sweet smelling fluids. He’d tried- just once- to get himself off by sticking something up there. It had felt _so good_ , but he’d still been unable to come.

_One extreme to another. From famous to murdering outlaw. From limp dick to permanent hard on. What a mess. I should just end it all but…_

Harry touched his still flat abdomen, pressing gently until he felt the firm lump in his gut. A baby. He had no idea how he knew it was a baby growing inside of him, every logical bone in his body screamed that it was impossible, but he was certain of it. Warm fluttery feelings of love and longing filled him whenever he touched it. He longed to hold his child in his arms, but he knew it was going to be a long time until that happened. Eventually he’d have what he needed. Someone to love him unconditionally. Someone to love back. He’d find himself a little cabin somewhere isolated where he could keep his child safe and raise him or her in peace, going out to the surrounding area to feed and rob his victims to fund food and nice things for his child. It was his dream and what he was saving up for every time he stole cash or card.

 _My future._ _My reason for surviving. My child._

_XXX_

“I’m telling you,” Sirius argued, “That wasn’t him. It didn’t even _look_ like him!”

“He had concealer over his scar,” Remus insisted, “I could smell it.”

“Yeah, because he’s the only muggle out there wearing make-up,” Sirius replied sarcastically, “Look at this picture, just _look!_ The face is different, the eyes are different, hell the _hair_ is different!”

“Was it?” Remus asked, “Because I was having a hell of a hard time _looking_ at his hair. Or his clothes. I couldn’t describe to you now what he was wearing or even what colour his hair was. He’s got spells covering him, Sirius. It was him, he just looked off because of the spells.”

“Harry wouldn’t do that,” Sirius argued, and then paused in his anxious pacing, “Wait… what if… what if that’s not Harry, but it _is_ someone related to him!”

“His only family is dead, Sirius,” Remus argued, “Under suspicious circumstances.”

“Yeah, yeah, but what if he’s an _unknown_ relative? He could be Harry’s secret twin brother! That would explain why the tracking spells aren’t working!”

Remus opened his mouth to argue that point, but then shut it with a click and thought it over. He wouldn’t be shocked if James and Lily had secreted a child away in the hopes of saving at least one, and if they had they might not have told _anyone_ and it really _would_ explain the issue with the tracking spells. Then again, he’d have had to go to _some_ magic school. Or perhaps he was new to London? Or perhaps…

Remus shook his head, “No, Sirius. The more logical explanation is that he is _Harry_.”

“Or his half brother!” Sirius decided excitedly, “James’ love child!”

Remus groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, “What the hell have you been reading while cooped up in here?”

“Just some romance and mystery novels my sister must have stashed in the attic,” Sirius shrugged.

Remus sighed and shook his head in amusement, but his humour ended when Snape came staggering into the room. He’d been showing up at random times, apparently looking for Harry, but he was always drunk when he wandered in and Sirius was read to hex him the instant he caught sight of him.

“Go home Snivellus!” Sirius snarled, “He’s not here! Even if he was I wouldn’t let you near him while drunk! What do you want with him anyway?”

“It’s my business,” Snape replied, eyes watering from excessive drink, “Not yours.”

“You’re awfully uppity for a man drowning in his cup,” Sirius snarled.

“Siri,” Remus scolded lightly, “Whatever Sniv- I mean _Severus_ \- saw on Privet Drive has clearly affected Harry as well and-“

“You found him?” Snape asked, eyes going wide and face going pale. He staggered backwards until he met a wall and then stood shaking.

“What do you know about Harry?” Sirius asked angrily.

“I thought he’d be dead by now,” Snape whispered.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?!” Sirius snarled.

“Sirius!” Remus shouted, stepping in between them before they could come to hexes, “Severus, please. Tell us what you know about Harry.”

Severus cackled, shaking his head with flashing eyes, “Take my word for it. Stay away from him if you want to remain your usual hateful, discriminating selves. If he’s somehow found a way to survive outside of the wizarding world then bless him. He deserves the peace. I, for one, will drink to his survival and hopeful happiness.”

Snape’s shaking hand pulled a flask from his sleeve. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, communicating silently between each other. They waited until his flask was raised high and then drew their wands. Sirius summoned his liquor and Remus tied him up, leaving him shouting and swearing angrily on the ground while Sirius was pelted with six different flasks. Remus laughed at his misfortune while he rubbed at his bruised shoulder. They took him upstairs to the only other room that had a connected bathroom besides the master bedroom. It was a bit dusty but had at least been cleaned of doxies and such. There they confiscated his wand and potions, threw up wards, and locked him in the room.

“We’ll let you out once you’ve detoxed. There’s a cup in the bathroom, but little else. I suggest you use the hangover potions I’ve just put in there sparingly. They’re the last batch you made and there’s only four left,” Remus said gently, then released the ropes and quickly shut and warded the door.

Snape threw himself against it, screaming and shouting in outrage at his capture. They headed downstairs to re-evaluate the situation; talking once more about ways they could possibly lure Harry out of his hide-away and into their lives. When they finally retired to bed it was with three solid plans. Sirius walked past the door with Snape in it on his way to his own bed and couldn’t help but think the silence from it was eerie. At the least he expected to hear muttering. A listening spell produced no more results than putting his hear against the door had. Curious, he unlocked, unwarded, and opened the door.

The room was empty. On the far left, just to the right of the ensuite door, was a bookshelf. The bookshelf had been pulled forward to reveal a secret passageway, which of course they had not warded since they hadn’t known about it. Swearing, Sirius followed it through a tight passage into the master bedroom. From there he could have gone anywhere, but what he’d likely done was what he was best at. Spying. He’d have heard everything they’d discussed and know precisely where Harry was.

Fear coursed through him. Snape was the only one left alive at the Death Eater Raid that had been the end of Voldemort’s rampage. What if it wasn’t because Harry had spared him when recognizing him as an Order Member? What if he’d survived because he was the slimy snake Sirius had always believed him to be? What if he was headed to The Mason’s Arms _right now_ to finish what his Dark Lord had not been able to?

Sirius flew out the door, disapparated on the step, and flew from the alley he appeared in. Two blocks. Two blocks to the Mason’s Arms and it was sure that Snape new an apparition point or two that Sirius did not. He burst in through the doorway with his wand drawn and the entire room stilled to stare at him. Sirius slipped his wand down by his side, shoving it awkwardly into the elongated pocket in his robes. He was suddenly aware that he was completely inconspicuous, and a wanted criminal to boot. Yet if it saved Harry’s life than it was worth getting arrested for.

Sirius bolted for the stairway, charging up it and transforming into a dog once he got there. Luckily for him it was empty as his _obliviate_ spells were a bit rusty. He sniffed until he caught Snape’s scent and then bolted for the doorway he’d entered. Sirius transformed back into a man and blew the door off it’s hinges. Inside sat Harry Potter, sitting up on his bed and staring at Sirius in shock. His face was red from crying, tears still on his lashes, and he was stretched in such a way that showed he’d been facedown on the bed sobbing brokenly before Sirius had walked in.

“Where’s Snape?” Sirius asked, stepping in with his wand at the ready, “Has he hurt you?”

“Doesn’t he always?” Harry asked, hastily wiping at his eyes, “Who are you and where do you get off blasting down my door? You’d better fix that before you leave. In fact, just skip the introduction and leave now before I report you for flashing off magic in a Muggle facility.”

“You don’t know me?” Sirius asked.

“Obviously not,” Harry replied, looking more cross by the second, “If you think I need a wand to fight you off you’re a fool. I didn’t have one when I killed Voldemort and I don’t need one now. Get out.”

“Harry, my name is Sirius Black,” Sirius started, “I’m your godfather, and I love you _very_ much. I know you might not believe me if you don’t remember me but…”

Harry laughed bitterly, “Very funny. That’s not even close to what he looks like. I imagine you got it from a sketch someone turned in? Maybe from a magazine? Who are you really? Some younger student from Hogwarts come to play pranks, I bet. A Weasley would know the face was all wrong.”

“My face?” Sirius asked, glancing in the mirror over the bureau, “What’s wrong with my face? Looks fine to me.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “You’ve got till the count of ten and then I’m making you my lunch. One…”

“Harry, it’s me! It really is Sirius Black!”

“Two…”

“I was your dad’s best friend. I was his secret keeper before Pettigrew took it on and got them killed!”

“Three… You’re honestly not winning any points here.”

“You told me you were gay and I was an absolute _arse_ and I’m so damn sorry! If I could take it back I would!”

“Four…”

Several people from downstairs had been gathering in the hall, armed with everything from a wooden spoon from the kitchen to a tyre iron. They had crept up on the door, apparently listening in, and were ready to defend Harry to the end.

“You want us to toss him out?” The cook asked, looking murderous.

“Five… Not necessary,” Harry replied, “Go on downstairs. I’ll dispose of him myself.”

“You sure?” A burly man from the back asked, “You just say the word, sweetheart. We’ll take care of you.”

“I know,” Harry replied, his tone fond, “But I’d rather you weren’t here when I reach ten. Please go downstairs. I don’t want anyone hurt.”

They grumbled, though some were gushing Harry’s virtues instead, and left en masse. Sirius gaped at them for so long that Harry was nearly done counting by the time he turned back. _What spell is that?!_

“Nine…”

“Harry please!” Sirius shouted, “If you don’t believe me check the mirror!”

Harry paused, mouth slightly open to finish counting, and then shut it with a click.

“I haven’t got it,” He replied, “But only _he’d_ know about it. It was our secret. I doubt he’d have told anyone even after I left. He’d have just tried to use it and given up when it didn’t work.”

“Exactly. And I did try, but I thought you were ignoring me. You really don’t have it?”

“All my wizarding stuff is in the attic at Privet Drive. I didn’t take anything with me except my father’s cloak,” Harry shrugged, “What _happened_ to you? You look like you went a few rounds with a gryphon.”

Sirius glanced in the mirror again, saw no change in his appearance, and cast a few quick reveal spells on himself just in case Snape had cast a curse on him only he couldn’t see. He shrugged back at Harry.

“I don’t see anything different.”

Harry looked at him sideways, confused and a bit concerned, “You’re really sorry?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sirius insisted, putting his wand away and stepping closer, “Harry, please come back. I regret it all; everything I said and did. I just want you safe at home now.”

“This _is_ my home now.”

“This?” Sirius waved around the room, “A flat above a bar? Hell, it’s barely a flat. It’s more like a room.”

“It’s got it’s own bathroom,” Harry snapped, “It’s more than I’ve _ever_ had in my _life_!”

“I’m rich, remember? You could have _anything_ and _everything_ ,” Sirius insisted.

Harry burst out laughing, “I can have that here. If I want it, I just take it.”

“Take it?” Sirius asked in alarm, “You’re stealing?”

“People give me things when I ask them for it. Apparently being gay in the Muggle world makes you pretty damn popular.”

He was lying. Sirius knew him well enough, knew his tells which were exactly like James’ tells, to know the second he lied. Harry was lying to him about stealing.

“Harry,” Sirius stated, careful with his tone, “If you want to be gay you can do that at home. I won’t stop you. But this? This has to stop. You’re turning into someone you would have hated a year ago and…”

“And you should have thought of that before you sent me packing,” Harry replied, his tone dark and his eyes narrowed in rage. His hands were clenched into fists.

“I said I was sorry,” Sirius replied softly.

“Sorry for what? Sending me off without an ounce of hope? Telling me you couldn’t love me the way I was? Or that I ended up being beaten and starved by the Dursleys to an extreme I’ve _never_ experienced before? That I lay there _praying_ for death? That when Voldemort showed up I got out of the cupboard they’d locked me in and _welcomed death_?”

Sirius was near tears at the images in his mind that Harry’s words conjured up, and he did nothing to hide it. If he played macho now he’d lose him. He had one card left and only one, and he was about to play it without an ounce of regret or hesitation. Sirius Black, head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, dropped to his knees and folded his hands.

“Please, Harry. I know I can never make it up to you, but at least give me a chance to be your godfather again.”

“I don’t _need_ a godfather,” Harry replied angrily.

That was it. Sirius was out of options… except…

He launched himself forward, grabbed Harry’s arm despite the lad’s resistance, and disapparated. Harry snarled like a wild thing when they appeared on the doorstep to Grimmauld place, but Sirius was stubborn. He slammed his head into the doorframe, knocking him nearly senseless, and hauled him through the door. Then he quickly dragged him to the room he’d had Snape locked in and warded it _properly_ this time.

Then he panicked, because this was _not_ going to fix anything! Terrified he bolted downstairs to floo Remus. He’d know what to do.


	3. Death and Desire

_“Look at him,” Voldemort purred, “So ready to die.”_

_Harry’s eyes flew open. He’d heard the incantation, but apparently the man hadn’t waved his wand. He’d been messing with him. The Death Eaters around him laughed at the annoyed look on Harry’s face._

_“Just get it over with already!”_

_“Oh, no. I think we’re going to have a bit of_ fun _. You see… of late I’ve had reason to question one of my followers. So I’ve arranged for Dumbledore’s Army- bit of a joke you see- to be held off by some dementors… trolls… my lower level Death Eaters… we have all the time in the world.”_

 _“To do what?” Harry asked, “I find it hard to believe you can bring me lower than_ this _. Look at me? Even with whatever’s growing on your face right now I’m wrecked.”_

_“Growing on my…?” Voldemort looked annoyed, “I realize I’m no longer the dashing young man I once was, but for you that is quite the pathetic attempt at an insult.”_

_Harry shrugged indifferently, “Like I said. Get it over with. Then you won’t have to hear me give you lip anymore.”_

_Voldemort shook his head in amusement and walked into the murder of Death Eaters crowding the sitting room. One was jostled forward and he took him by the arm quite forcefully and shoved him towards Harry._

_“Rape him,” Voldemort ordered._

_The man’s response was buried in the roaring laughter around him, but Voldemort must have caught it because he replied._

_“Come now, he’s legal… and it isn’t as if you’re_ attached _to him in any way… is it?”_

 _More laughter. Harry was standing there oddly numb. Rape him? It was almost laughable. He was achingly hard, he_ wanted _it! How could you rape someone who wanted it? Hell he was suddenly famished for sex. He wanted all of them. He wanted them to take him two at a time, one on each side, and fill him up with come. Smiling, Harry tugged his shirt over his head and ran his hands down his body._

 _“Yes,” He breathed, “Go on._ Fuck _me_.”

_The Death Eater assigned to have sex with him started tearing his clothes off, suddenly as frantic as Harry was. Around him clothes were being stripped off. Fingers were plunged into wet quims and cocks were stroked. In front of him the handsome man with medium length black hair was approaching Harry with lust-blown eyes. He had a distinguished nose, long fingers stained brown at the tips, and a surprisingly large cock for his slim frame. His hipbones pressed sharply against Harry’s thighs as he pulled him against him, savaging his lips with his kiss._

_Harry moaned as the man pressed him against the door of his cupboard. Their hands tangled in each other’s hair and pulled hungrily as each tried to devour the other._

_“You see?” Someone hissed, “I bet they were lovers all along!”_

_“Shut up!” Voldemort gasped, and Harry spared a glance to see him stroking his white dick frantically. That was_ not _something he’d ever wanted to see._

_Fluids flooded his body, dripping out of him and filling the room with sweet smelling perfume. Harry’s right leg was hiked up and the man started to press those long fingers into his body, purring into his ear as he did so._

_“Look at you. Filthy little slut, aren’t you, Potter. How much lube did you_ squeeze _into your body? Hm?”_

_Harry was too lost to speak, choking on the pleasure curling inside of him. The voice  was familiar, but whispering sensually in his ear he simply couldn’t recognize it. The man’s fingers were wriggling inside of him, touching a spot that felt like the embodiment of happiness._

Harry woke with a cry of longing, his body arched as his hard cock throbbed… and no release reached him. He gasped his way towards conciousness, flailing in the bedsheets, and met the shocked eyes of the bloke who’d had a man- no _Sirius_ \- on a leash. He was gorgeous, long flowing brown hair that waved just a bit, the deepest chocolate eyes, and full lips made for kissing.

“Well?” Harry asked angrily, “What do you want?”

“You’re head… Sirius got a bit… enthusiastic…”

“He tried to _brain_ me!” Harry snapped, “Where is that shit?! I’ll drain the life out of him and spit it on the ground!”

“Harry!” The man gasped, “You don’t mean that! Gods, please tell me you don’t mean that!”

Harry stared at the shocked and horrified man in confusion, “Who are you? Why do you care about him so much?”

“Who am… You don’t remember me?”

“Tell me who you are and I’ll tell you if I remember you,” Harry replied with an irritated snort, “I’ve met loads of wizards.”

“It’s me, Harry. It’s Remus, Remus Lupin.”

Harry stared at him and then shook his head, “No you’re not.”

“I am,” Remus insisted, “I was your dad’s friend- and Sirius’- I taught you the Patronus charm in…”

“I know who _Remus Lupin_ is, and _you_ are not him. You’re… well, you’re… never mind. I’m leaving. This was clearly some elaborate trick and…”

The gorgeous man stood when Harry did and held his hands up peacefully, “Look, you’re injured. Let me give you a healing potion and-“

“I’m not taking _anything_ you give me. I _was_ convinced that mauled bloke was Sirius, but now that I see you trying to convince me you’re Remus I’m positive I was wrong. You’re _both_ impostors, and if you come closer I’ll kill you. Now. I’m going to walk out of here and…”

“Your bogart is a dementor.”

“Anyone who could see into the maze knows that.”

“You hear your mother scream when you’re near them,” The man tried again, sounding desperate.

“Easily found out,” Harry shrugged, “Enough people knew about that. Not to mention my old friends turned on me, so them sharing isn’t too shocking.”

“I love you so much that I forgot a potion to keep me turning into a werewolf to go after you.”

“Also possible to find out,” Harry shrugged, “Move or I move you.”

The man moved, his face twisted in pain, “Please. Please don’t go. What can I say to make you stay? Sirius is _sorry_. I’m sorry too. I’m a right bastard. I know I am.”

“Lies,” Harry shrugged, heading for the door.

The he stopped in his tracks. It was him. The gorgeous death eater who had taken his virginity and given him his first and _only_ orgasm. Harry simply stopped in his tracks and gaped at him.

“I trust you recognize me?” He asked, his voice deep as the ocean and smooth as honey.

Harry shut his mouth with a click and swallowed. Fake Remus answered for him.

“His memory is gone. He doesn’t recognize us, but he remembers facts about us and his life. I’ve never come across a memory charm so oddly worked before.”

“He isn’t under a memory charm,” The gorgeous death eater replied, “His perceptions have been altered. He _sees_ us differently. What do I look like to you, Harry? No… no don’t answer that. I don’t want to know what horrors my new face shows you.”

“You… but you’re _beautiful_. Who _are_ you?” Harry asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Never you mind,” The man replied, “I can assure you this _is_ Remus Lupin and your dogfather is downstairs weeping into his drink. I’ve had enough liquor to drown ten men my size since you and I last saw each other, so I won’t be joining him. Perhaps you should.”

Harry wanted to argue, but he also didn’t want the man to leave, “Will I see you again if I go talk to him?”

“I imagine you will see quite a bit of me,” He replied, nodding at Harry and gesturing for him to pass.

Harry walked past him, turning on his charm as much as possible until both men shivered with desire. Remus- the man who was apparently Remus- let out a gasp of surprise while Harry’s Death Eater lover merely raised an eyebrow in apparent disapproval. Harry dropped his eyes sadly and headed downstairs to obey him.

Sirius- the ruined wreck that had once been Sirius Black- was indeed sobbing into a shot glass, but he’d apparently stopped drinking from it in favour of suckling on the bottle like a fine cock. Harry pushed the sexual comparisons to the side and sat down opposite him.

“That hot bloke upstairs tells me you’re definitely Sirius Black… which really shouldn’t shock me seeing as how you beat me over the head and imprisoned me. Dick thing to do, that.”

“I’m sorry, Hawwy,” He sobbed, grasping at Harry’s wrist.

Harry pulled away. Sometime when people touched him they became incensed with desire, and that was the _last_ thing he wanted from Sirius.

Harry sighed as he leaned back, “I’m apparently seeing things differently. I don’t recognize you, or Remus, or that other bloke.”

“Snape?” Sirius asked blearily, “He’s the on’y other bloke here.”

Harry groaned and rubbed at his face, “I was afraid that was who it was. Yeah, Snape apparently. Look. I’ll give you guys another chance, but this is _the last one_. We’ll talk in the morning when you have a better chance of remembering anything I say.”

So saying Harry took his liquor from him, downed a sip himself, corked the bottle, and stuck it back in the liquor cabinet. With a sigh of regret for the choice he’d just made he turned and went back upstairs. Snape- or rather the handsome man he’d turned into in Harry’s eyes- was nowhere to be seen. Remus was standing outside the room he’d been locked in wringing his hands and looking otherwise distressed.

“Snape’s asleep,” Remus stated, “I guess there’s a story about why you trust him over us. Did he save you from Voldemort?”

“No,” Harry replied, turning into the bedroom he and Ron used to share, “I saved him.”

 _Harry groaned in bliss as the man slid into his body, one hand holding his thigh up while the other griped his hip. Harry’s hands were braced against the wall above the cupboard, his eyes able to see part of the stairway in the dim lighting. He half expected the Dursley’s to come see what was going on, the potential looks of horror on their faces was more than a bit erotic. The man stilled for only a moment once he was fully inside of Harry, gasping out a groan of pleasure, and then began to fuck him fast and hard. All around him Harry heard people moaning while hands moved over flesh or pressed inside wet entrances. People were toppling to the floor, humping each other through clothes if they couldn’t manage to pull them off and fuck each other wildly. One man was shouting in pain while another fucked him hard without prepping him first- he was begging the man behind him not to stop while stroking his own cock wildly. The first person to climax was a Deatheater all the way in the back of the group, and even if Harry_ hadn’t _heard him shout out his pleasure he would have known because he_ felt _his orgasm flow into his body like milk into a babe’s mouth. He sighed in happiness as his stomach felt suddenly less cramped and empty. Another went off like a rocket and Harry whimpered at the relief. More and more joined them and Harry’s body felt as if healing waves were washing over his body._

_“Oh gods,” The man behind him gasped, “I can’t… You’re not…”_

_Then he wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and suddenly a new tension was coiling in his belly. He could feel something building up inside of him and began pushing back against the thick shaft filling him in desperation._

_“Yes!” The man behind him gasped, “That’s it! Let me please you! If I can just bring you off…”_

_The knot of tension exploded and fluid shot out of his hard cock, painting the door of his former prison. More importantly, pleasure unlike anything he’d ever felt coursed through his body. He grinded himself against the cock that had stilled inside of him, hot come pulsing into his body as his lover groaned in relief. Harry was instantly frantic for more and the hand over his cock continued to stroke him until he let out another sharp cry and convulsed as an almost painful orgasm tore through him._

_“Yes!” The man gasped into his ear, his cock sliding free as it softened from their exertions, “So beautiful. Look at you!”_

_Harry glanced down at himself in confusion. Beautiful? He was skin and bones… except he wasn’t. He was_ beautiful _. His body had filled out, changed, become flowing and delicate looking; something lost between man and woman, the sharp sight of his erect cock firmly disproving any illusion that he might be younger than his numbered age. His hips were round, his arse full, his nearly hairless body almost shimmered in the darkness as a faint glow flowed out of him. The man who had given him such unbelievable pleasure had turned him around and was kissing him slowly and tenderly, holding him against him as if he were the most precious person in the world._

_Then Voldemort stepped forward and his skeletal fingers reached out to Harry, sliding through his fantasy like a dementor into his nightmares. He clutched at his lover and the man looked over his shoulder, alarm on his face at the sight of Voldemort’s greedy grin._

_“Let me have him!” Voldemort hissed, “So long without even an ounce of desire in me and he makes me ache! I_ will _have him! For all eternity!”_

 _Harry screamed, hands flying up as revulsion filled him at the idea of the man’s very touch. His hand curled around Harry’s wrist even as his lover moved to pull him away. Something imploded. Or rather some_ one _imploded. Harry felt himself draw in a breath to let out another scream and with the air came the shadows in the room, flowing around him like a black fog when his lungs turned out to be an insufficient size to contain them all. With the fog came sustenance, but there was_ too much _of it. In terror he kept pulling, wrapping it around himself to keep him safe long after the hand at his wrist went limp and fell away. The sustenance turned into energy when he had enough to sate him for weeks and he let out a soft cry as it crackled through him like electric currant. His lover had staggered away and Harry reached out for him, crying out as he felt a sudden hollow feeling fill his chest. He_ needed _that man!_

_The world spun out of control, the hissing energy was becoming painful. He let out a scream just to release some of it, sobbing in agony. Then there was an explosion to counter his implosion and everything went black. When Harry woke up his lover and many others were gone. Those who hadn’t managed to flee him lay dead around him including Voldemort. Outside the window a battle raged, the sky dark despite the fact Harry’s internal clock told him it was daytime. The lights weren’t working as he hurried up the steps to get to his family, Dudley’s old clothes hanging off of his still too-small frame. He opened his cousin’s door first and flinched away from the sight. He was naked in his bed, his hand wrapped around his cock and his eyes open and glazed. Some vomit mixed with the puddle of cooling come on his belly. Harry swallowed down his bile and headed for his Aunt and Uncle’s bedroom. His aunt was spread across his Uncle’s porcine body, both undressed but unmoving. He hesitated at the door, not wanting to scar his mind with another horrid sight, but he couldn’t tell from the door if they were alive or not. A few feet in he smelled their released bowels, gave them up for dead, and fled while retching miserably. He managed to keep his stomach and staggered downstairs to fetch his cloak from beneath the cupboard. He threw it over his shoulders and fled the house amidst the madness of battle just as two clearly worried men made their way to the door of #4 Pritchet Drive._


	4. Two of a Feather

Harry headed downstairs in the morning feeling a bit peckish. He’d have to go out hunting for food by noon at the least if he didn’t want his magic to implode and eat everyone again. He came down to find at least a dozen people sitting at the table, all of them freezing and turning deathly silent as he walked in.

 _They know_ , Harry decided, squaring his shoulders and walking up to the tea service to fix himself a cup.

“I’m hungry,” Harry sighed, “So let’s get this over with. I can recognize the Weasley’s by their red hair, clothes, and height. Hermione and Fleur look the same as always, nice what you did with your hair by the way ‘Moine. Remus and Sirius look the same as last night. Snape’s not here?”

Remus’ head shook, “He left last night. Something about sobering up. Here’s hoping he means it.”

“Well, that’s good I suppose. And you are?” Harry asked, nodding to a man with mousey hair and a complexion like fresh milk.

“Mr. Weasley,” He replied, “You really don’t recognize any of us?”

“Nope,” Harry replied, shrugging as he sipped his tea, “And you?”

A man who looked more like an African God than a man stood up and nodded politely, “Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

“Wow,” Harry replied, glancing over him appreciatively, “Okay then. You’re Mundungus by your clothes… erm… you ma’am?”

“Professor McGonagall,” She replied, her voice sounding far too old for the young woman who raised an eyebrow at him in obvious consternation as Harry’s jaw dropped.

 “You make me wish I was straight,” Harry grinned, causing more than a few people to gape and make disgusted noises, “Oh shut it. She’s twenty and gorgeous to me at the moment. So. I’m seeing things, Voldemort is dead along with most of his higher ranking goons, and you lot have dragged me here for… what? An inquisition? Yes, I killed them all, including my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. I’ve also killed at least one muggle a day since about a week after that incident. Go ahead and arrest me if you like, but it won’t do you any good. You’ll have to either kill me or find me a deserted island to slowly starve to death on. I can’t stop killing. No matter how much I’d like that to happen. Hell, I don’t even know _how_ I’m killing people, only that I must. I _can_ make sure I’m only killing people who you’d rather not have walking about anyway- it seems to be instinctive, I just _know_ \- but that’s the only concession I can make. So. What now?”

Harry’s statement was met with shock and horror, but he simply sat himself down in a free chair and sipped his tea. He glanced up through his bangs to take a long look at Ron across from him. This was the first time he’d seen him since their horrid, life altering fight. He looked starved, as if he’d never eaten a day in his life. A skeletal figure with big, sad eyes. Harry hated himself for still wanting him.

“You look like shit,” Harry decided, “Is some of it my doing? With my eyes lying to me I don’t know what to think. Are you ill?”

“No,” Ron replied, swallowing and shifting about with far more ease than someone who looked near death had a right to, “It’s just a scar, you know? You can’t even see it if I don’t take my shirt off.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said softly, “I was trying to stop you, not kill you.”

Ron looked uncomfortable, glancing around himself worriedly. The woman who must be Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and put a protective hand on Ron’s shoulder.

“Go wait upstairs kids,” She insisted, shooing Ron along.

He remained stubbornly where he was and so did the rest of her kids with the exception of Ginny, who whinged as her mother shot her a threatening glare. Harry shuddered at the sight of her, knowing that he’d have likely been paired up with her if things had gone according to plan. The idea of spending his life with a woman who looked as though she were made of fragments of mirrors was… alarming. She was a living Picasso for pities sake! At least normal looking women have soft bits that might feel nice in some way.

“I suppose I look horrid to you too?” Mrs. Weasley asked, rounding on him with hands on her hips.

“No,” Harry smiled sadly, “You look like warmth and love.”

Mrs. Weasley’s wrath faltered and she shook her head miserably, “Why Harry? That’s what I want to know. Why hurt my son? Why kill people?”

“I can’t answer the second question, because I’ve got no control over it. My magic just _does_ it. I’m not even sure dementors would stop me. As for the first…”

Ron stood up, a panicked look on his face, “I _told_ you mom! He wanted to have sex with me! He’s a pervert!”

“I can’t deny that,” Harry said sadly.

“There, you see? He admits it!”

“At least not the pervert part. Or even the wanting to sleep with you part,” Harry continued, ignoring the looks of revulsion around him, “But I only defended myself.”

“Liar!” Ron shouted, pointing at him angrily, “Everyone knows all queers lie!”

“I’ve only told the truth so far,” Harry replied, “I’ve no reason to confess to murder and then lie about you sexually assaulting me.”

Silence and Mrs. Weasley’s lip was trembling, doubt in her eyes. Mr. Weasley was the one to speak once everyone realized that Ron had given up arguing the matter and was standing with eyes downcast and hands clenched in fists.

“Son?” Mr. Weasley asked gently, “Do you have something to tell us?”

“It’s just he… I…” Ron looked up at them miserably and Harry feared his head would topple off of his skinny neck, “Gods, I just... _he kissed me_!”

Harry ignored their looks of disgust. It hardly mattered anymore. He was who he was and had no intention of changing for anyone. Except that he was getting more and more hungry as time went on, which was unusual for him. Usually a feed lasted him for a while and his appetite was fairly predictable. Harry ran his hand over his abdomen where his little one was growing. Perhaps a growth spurt?

“Look, this is all very charming, but I’ve really got to go get something to eat so…”

Mrs. Weasley nudged a plate on the table that she must have put in front of him a while ago.

“I told you. I don’t eat anymore. I kill.”

“Yeah, about that…” Remus started.

“We can’t let you just go out and murder someone,” Sirius finished.

“I’m aware, but unfortunately my unborn child disagrees with you.”

There was a pause of confusion and then Sirius grinned from ear to ear, “You’re going to be a father? I thought you said you were gay! Wait, is _that_ why that guy was grinning while dead in the car? You’ve found yourself a succubus and you’re feeding her! Harry, there are ways to go about this. A succubus doesn’t need to _kill_ to feed. Just introduce us to your girl and we’ll get her steady meals.”

Harry blinked and cocked his head to the side, “Explain.”

“Explain what?”

“How you’d get… her… steady meals.”

“Well, she’s feeding on muggles, right?” Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

“Big mistake. Muggles have no magic so she’s just draining them of life energy. It’s a big payoff- she’ll feel full for a while- but it’s not what she’s supposed to be eating so it’s not even the healthiest for her or the baby. She needs to feed off of witches and wizards; our magic will feed her without killing us. Hell, it feels pretty damn good from what I’ve heard, and if someone is fed off of regularly it can increase their magical abilities!”

Harry was silent a moment, “So… a succubus… except he’s not a she.”

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, “That’s impossible. I can imagine a rogue succubae, but a rogue _incubus_? The rarest of the rare?”

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but a shiver went through him and an intense longing flooded his body.

“Gods!” Harry gasped, clutching the edge of the table, “Fuck!”

“Harry Potter!” Mrs. Weasley gasped.

“I need to eat,” Harry groaned, rubbing at his stomach, “ _now_.”

“There’s food _right in front of you_ ,” Ron snarled angrily.

“I don’t eat food anymore,” Harry replied, panting a bit, “I eat _people_.”

“You’re a vampire?” Three different people shouted at once.

“Not really,” A smooth voice replied from the doorway.

Harry’s head snapped to the side, zeroing in on the object of his desire.

“Severus Snape,” Harry breathed, “I _need_ to feed.”

“He’s a vampire!” Sirius gasped, “How the _hell_ could he be a vampire?!”

“He can’t be,” Remus replied, “Not only does he not fit the physical profile, but that man we saw wasn’t drained of blood. Nor do they distort our vision the way he…”

““He’s an incubus,” Snape interrupted, walking slowly into the room.

“He can’t be that either,” Remus replied, “They’re painfully rare and there’s already been one born recently. Besides, if he were the ministry would have been alerted the moment he touched his wand.”

“Assuming,” Snape held up Harry’s wand, “That he’d touched it after his 17th birthday. Since it was in the attic, locked in a box with chains on it on Privet Drive, I’m going to say he hasn’t.”

“Oh gods,” Harry groaned, his stomach cramping tightly.

Several people stood up, moving towards the door to get away from Harry as fear showed on their faces.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Snape replied, “Mr. Potter needs to feed and he’s _very_ hungry. He’ll need more than one person can give him having survived on the succubae equivalent of crisps for so long. So I’m afraid you’re all on the menu. Minerva, I’m sure you understand.”

“Quite,” She replied, “But this is rather humiliating, Severus. Couldn’t we all go to separate rooms?”

Harry groaned, rocking anxiously.

“Very well,” Severus replied, “Just be aware that the less people who are present the more likely that one or more of you will die. You all saw what he did to the Death Eaters when he emerged. Though I _have_ sent Ms. Weasley away. Being a minor, and all.”

Severus stepped aside, gestured for them to pass and they all rushed to obey, stomping upstairs to various rooms.

“Let’s take this to the epicentre, shall we?” Severus asked.

“Wh-what? Why? Oh gods, it _hurts_.”

“I’m aware of that,” Snape replied, his voice gentle, “Your child needs to be fed, Mr. Potter. Come along. I’ll do what I can for you but without your mate you’ll be unable to climax.”

“M-mate?” Harry gasped, “I haven’t got friends anymore.”

“And you’ll never need them again,” Snape slid his arm beneath Harry’s arms and helped him to his feet, “An incubus- always singular- is the king of all succubae, vampires, siren, and veela. He’s also capable of giving gay wizards- like my pathetic self- a chance at their dream. Even when you’re old and grey pretty young men will be lining up to suck your knob.”

“Bitter?” Harry laughed weakly as Snape helped him up the steps and into the hallway. There he conjured a mattress with a plain grey sheet to lay him down on.

“A bit,” Snape replied, “I’ve only once had the pleasure of an attractive young man.”

“Me,” Harry replied breathlessly, “I’m honoured.”

“Humility suits you,” Snape replied, “Even if it _is_ in mockery.”

“It’s not in m- aaahh!”

“Shhh,” Snape soothed, laying him down gently, “You’ll want to relax. Just draw it in gently. Don’t force it. Take it from the bigger sources first and the lesser ones last. Minerva has the most magic. Draw from her and then move on to the rest. You can extend yourself out; if you close your eyes you should be able to see and feel your ‘food’ and make sure you aren’t taking too much.”

Harry nodded, his stomach cramping so badly that he couldn’t speak. He extended his shadows out, sliding them from his body like tentacles until they reached all of the rooms and found his victims lying there. Some had undressed and others were merely lying on a bed looking uncomfortable.

Harry focused on the man in front of him and the beautiful young woman who was apparently Minerva McGonnagal. While he didn’t favour women he could manage with the delicious flavour coming off of her. _Magic. I eat magic. I don’t need to kill. I can do this._

Pleasure. He could _feel_ their pleasure, but it was outside of him. He couldn’t enjoy it. He could, however, bring pleasure to the man kneeling over him with his clothing thrown open, the dozens of buttons framing his exposed pale flesh. He was rendered still by his own aching hunger, but he knew once the magic flowed he’d be relieved and able to stroke that smooth, long cock so near to his body.

“I hope you don’t m-mind,” Snape gasped, “You’re just too gorgeous to pass up.”

“Mmm, please,” Harry gasped, writhing on the bed. His own aching erection was throbbing in that semi-familiar way that it had only once before, “I need… I need…”

“Yes,” Snape breathed, hand flying across his cock while he stared down at Harry arching his back on the bed. His mouth was open just a bit, his breath shaky with desire and his eyes half lidded. Except something was wrong. He felt… empty. As if someone had already drained him of his magic.

He wanted- he _needed_ \- Snape inside of him. More than that he _needed_ his magic, needed to feel it wind around him and take the ache out of his gut.

“No,” Harry whimpered, longing for Snapes touch.

 Sadly, Snape misinterpreted his word and pulled away, a look of alarm on his face.

“Forgive me,” He whispered, tucking himself away and struggling down the hall.

“N-no! Wait! P-please!” Harry writhed.

Nearby him someone climaxed and Harry sobbed as his body began to re-energize. He wanted Snape _so badly_ but it was all muddled. He needed food first, and then he needed to find Snape and ride his cock until they both blacked out. His shadows became savage with the small snack, and he gasped as he felt them wrap around bodies, filling crevices and stroking sensitive skin. He couldn’t hear into the rooms around him, though the two nearest him gave him a bit of audio, but he could _feel_ them shouting and moaning as vibrations both subtle and intense reached him at the centre of his dark web. More and more energy flowed into his body until he broke the connection, full for the time being. To his left someone let out a frantic cry, their tone desperate, but Harry had already repurposed his shadows. They were seeking out Snape and once they found him Harry bolted for the door and twisted the knob. 

A shock went through him and he stumbled back, shouting in pain as his hand tingled and throbbed. Warded. The door was _heavily_ warded. Harry slumped to the floor and pressed his shadows into the next room, wrapping them around Severus Snape. The man lay on the bed with one hand cupping his bollocks while the other stroked his shaft. He panted and occasionally grunted, but was otherwise silent. Harry stroked every inch of available skin, slid his shadows beneath the parts covered in clothing, and whimpered in misery, tears pricking his eyes, as the man let out a strangled cry and came across his chest and stomach. He lay still and panting, recovering from what must have been an astonishing orgasm, while Harry stroked and petted him lovingly.

Then he began to thrash, swiping at his skin and kicking his legs out. At first Harry thought something awful was wrong, that he was being attacked… then he realized that Snape was trying to get rid of his shadows. Horrified, Harry pulled them back and wrapped them tightly around himself like a cape. He sobbed as he rocked back and forth on the floor. It took time for people to build up the courage to leave their rooms, but when they did they found him still in that same position. Snape didn’t emerge until the next day, but by the time he did Remus had already carried Harry to his old room to sleep off his feast.

XXX

Harry stared miserably down at his wand. It didn’t respond well to him anymore, feeling less of an extension of his own body and more like a tool he had once known how to use but long forgotten. He had been told that once his diet was corrected he would start to feel like his old self again. He’d also been told that he was going to need to find his mates. Plural. Apparently succubae, and especial an incubus, needed to have several mates in order to be healthy. They could feed at random, but their mental and emotional health require at least 2-3 people surrounding and worshiping them. Worship was the word the representative from the Magical Creatures department of the Ministry of Magic had used. His name was Perkins and he looked fairly ready to start Harry off on the worshipping thing, but apparently only people that Harry had contact with as a child could qualify as mates.

“We just have to hope it’s not someone you bumped into randomly at a shop, but if it is you might still find them the same way again,” Perkins chirped.           

“How will I know they’re my mate and that I’m not just feeling peckish?” Harry wondered, spinning his wand between his fingers.

“Your mate will be drawn to you- though that’s no guarantee, most people will be- and you’ll be drawn to them. You’ll feel hungrier in their presence and you’ll feel an overwhelming urge to dote on them.”

“So the worship bit goes both ways, then?”

“In a word, yes,” The man replied, bobbing his head eagerly. Harry had been informed the man in front of him was in his eighties, but he appeared to be a young lad barely in secondary school. His clothing looked ridiculous on him, overflowing and dragging on the ground. Harry supposed it wasn’t actually dragging on the ground, but that was what he _saw_.

“You’ll want to coddle them,” The man continued, “Bring them gifts and offer them food. It will be a deep seeded need inside of you. Now, that’s usually with primary mates.”

“Primary?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Yes, it’s your primary we need to find urgently, a secondary mate can wait if need be. Your primary mate is the one who will run your harem, your ‘first wife’ as it were. Or husband. Whichever. Anyway, the secondary mates you will find attractive as well, but they will be responding to _you_ intensely while you might not feel any more attracted to than to anyone else. The key is in sleeping with them.”

“Pardon?” Harry asked.

“Pardon, I meant sexual intercourse,” The man corrected.

“I know what you-“

“During sexual intercourse only a mate can give you an orgasm, and only by directly participating.”

“Oh,” Harry blinked, “That explains quite a bit, actually.”

“Good! Then we’ll begin our search. The easiest way is to visit your school, but the school year doesn’t start for another day so no one is gathered yet and you’ve been going without for far too long. So we’re going to do a few visits to people you were close to and hopefully one will set you off.”

“So let me get this straight,” Harry replied, “Or gay. Whichever. I’m going to have one primary mate- the Leader of the Slags- and a bunch of secondary ones that I’m not as into.”

“Well… you’ll be _into_ them… and slags is a bit…”

“Then I’m also going to just sleep around at random?”

“Well, you might have some concubines and/or catamites but…”

“Some what now?”

“Concubines and catamites. People who you find very attractive or useful, but who are not mates. You’ll use them to feed off of regularly in order to give your mates a rest so they aren’t drained into sickness by your repeated feedings.”

“Repeated…”

“You see, it’s fairly common for an incubus to eat up to six times a day.”

“ _Six times?!_ ”

“And of course the average witch and wizard would be rendered a squib if fed off of that regularly, so you see it’s a necessity. From what I’ve read and encountered succubae- that includes you in this case- are _very_ possessive of their mates. They don’t allow them to sleep with anyone but himself. The concubines and catamites, however, are the exception to the rule. While mates generally have the freedom of living their own lives- holding jobs, raising their children, and sometimes even having separate houses- concubines and catamites are virtual sex slaves. They’re there to please you and the other mates, assuming you’re of a mood to share them with your mates. Most do, but some don’t.”

“Gods, that’s just so… cold.”

“Technically succubae are neutral creatures, falling into neither dark or light categories, so the idea of them partaking in slightly barbaric ritual or culture isn’t alarming.”

“To _you_ maybe,” Harry snapped, “But until my 17 th birthday I was just a typical English Wizard! Now apparently I fuck to eat and live to fuck!”

The man shrugged with a big boyish grin, “Puberty!”

Harry stared at him in horror for a moment before glancing aside at where Remus sat looking uncomfortable, “Maybe we should get on with this?”

“Yes! Of course!” The man replied with a chuckle, “My apologies. We have a _lot_ of places to visit. We’ll be starting with the Gryffindors in your year, then moving onto the ones above who have graduated and the ones below. Then we’ll try some of the other friends from your list. Thankfully those who lived near to each other agreed to meet at one location. We’ll start with the Weasley’s since you’re closest to them.”

“ _Was_ closest,” Harry replied, “We can skip them. I’ve seen them all recently and- trust me- there was _nothing_ there.”

“I see well… they’ve got a few others visiting their house who you _haven’t_ met up with so…”

“Fine,” Harry sighed.

They stepped out of the fireplace in The Burrow and Harry tried to push down the feeling of coming home. This wasn’t his ‘second home’ anymore, and Hogwarts wasn’t his first. Remus gave his shoulder a firm squeeze and he leaned into him a bit. It was comforting to know he was there and that he was trying to make everything okay between them, despite the fact things were still strained between he and Sirius.

The group in the living room stood up and everyone gave him anxious smiles. Harry stared miserably around the room at them all, then did a double-take at the sight of an _alarmingly_ attractive young man looking nervous in the corner.

“Um… hi?” Harry asked, “Sorry, but my vision’s not what it used to be. What was your name?”

“Erm… Neville,” he replied with a squeek, “I’ve sort of… grown a bit.”

“Understatement,” Harry replied, eyes widening a bit at the site of all those muscles and the distinguished jaw. Gone was the pudgy lad he was used to; Harry missed him a bit.

“You have to tell me the _moment_ you respond sexually to someone,” Perkins announced beside him.

“Oh my gods, Remus I’m begging you to hex him. _Please_!”

“Hex me?” Perkins asked in alarm.

“There’s _got_ to be some Marauder left in you!” Harry pleaded.

A hex flew across the room and the man found his mouth sealed shut, but it hadn’t come from Remus despite the fact he’d been reaching for his wand at that moment. Harry’s eyes shot over to the drop-dead gorgeous figure of Charlie Weasley. He looked about the same as he had before, but any sign of imperfection had been erased; no more pockmarks from acne or scars from dragon farming.

“Thanks,” Harry replied in relief, “He’s been driving me nuts and I’m kind of slow on the draw at the moment.”

“That will change,” Hermione chimed in, “Once you have a healthy harem going your magic will stabilize. Of course, that will be once you pass your egg on to his or her sire.”

“Sorry what?” Harry asked in alarm, his hand going to his belly.

“The sire of your child,” Hermione replied, “Whether it was a man or a woman, you remain the ‘mother’ biologically, but succubae are like seahorses. The sire carries and hatches your babies. You should be experiencing an urge to build a container for the egg for its sire to carry. Once the sire starts to care for the egg it will feed off of his or her magic _without_ using you as a go-between. Like a parasite.”

“How… charming,” Harry replied.

Perkins was tapping Harry on the shoulder and pointing to his pocket watch. Harry sighed.

“Well this has been both awkward and enlightening. Have a good day all,” Harry stepped outside their door and Remus’ arm to be side-alonged to the next location.

They went through six different locations before they ran out of Gryffindors and moved on to other friends. They appeared in a yard that Harry wasn’t familiar with and were approached by a group of people chattering anxiously.

“Oh, Harry! I’m so glad you’re alive!” A gorgeous woman with tits as big as Harry’s head threw her arms around him. He expected to smother for a moment, but found himself able to breathe through the mountain range of flesh.  _Not real, then_.

“Luna?” Harry asked when she stepped back and he took in the hair colour, clothing, and radish earings.

“Oh, yes, that’s right. I look different to you. Tell me?” She led him by the hand to her house and Harry followed along, warmth flowing up his body from the touch of her hand. He shivered.

_Okay. This is weird. I’m not really attracted to Luna, am I? No, not really. Not exactly attraction. It’s sort of… magnetism? This is weird._

Perkins was attempting to undo his curse but Remus kept recasting it every time he managed. He was waving his pocket watch around. The rest of the crowd were loudly complaining that they needed a chance to talk to Harry and it wasn’t fair Luna was hogging him.

“Oh shut it,” Harry snapped, “I haven’t seen my friends in ages. Actually, speaking of friends- hey, Luna, maybe you can explain something to me?”

“Sure, Harry,” Luna replied, her eyes still looking dreamy as she opened the door and shut it firmly in the faces of the rest of the crowd.

“Why are people suddenly thrilled to see me? I’ve seen my entire house today and instead of throwing things like they did _last_ time I saw them, they’re all eager to flirt, even people who I _know_ aren’t into blokes. It’s awkward.”

Luna smiled warmly as she tugged him down onto a squishy sofa that reminded him of the sort Dumbledore used to summon up, “It’s easy really. You’re royalty now, so some insincere people are going to suck up to you. Luckily your ability to see people’s hearts will help.”

“Sorry, what?”

Luna shook her head sadly, “Hermione wasn’t very pretty when you saw her, was she?”

“Oh, no. She was. Why?”

“Oh good then. I thought I’d misjudged her. It’s just that she usually answers all your questions,” Luna replied waving her hand airily, “So I thought she’d have explained it all to you.”

“She’s still hanging out with the Weasley’s,” Harry explained, “It makes it hard to talk to her. Maybe if I get her alone I can figure out if she’s going to be decent or not.”

“If she was pretty than she will be,” Luna nodded.

“That’s a bit… superficial for you Luna,” Harry replied carefully.

Luna laughed, “Oh _I_ don’t care what anyone looks like. Or what gender they are, for that matter. Or what house. I’m more concerned with their auras. Yours is _beautiful_ , by the way.”

“Um. Thanks.”

“You should be careful, though. Orange auras sometimes attract gondalas.”

“The boats?” Harry asked.

“No, silly,” Luna laughed, “Muggles just named boats after them. They’re _huge_ swans that devour beautiful auras, but mostly they just eat wax. That’s why wax museums all have guards.”

“Right,” Harry nodded, “Thanks for the warning. Um… so why do I see some people as pretty and others as not?”

“Because you’re seeing their hearts,” Luna replied, “The more beautiful they are the more beautiful their hearts are. So, what do I look like? I’m dying to know.”

Harry blushed, “Umm, you might not like it.”

“I don’t really care,” She shrugged, “I just want to know what my heart looks like.”

“Well… you’re um… very… um… plump?”

“Oh, like morbidly obese?” She asked, not sounding bothered by it.

“Well not quite, but very large I’m afraid,” Harry admitted, “And… well, you’ve got perfect skin if that helps. And _lovely_ breasts. I mean for a girl. I mean for people who _like_ girls. I mean… bugger. I’m not good at this. I’m really sorry, Luna.”

“Am I pretty to you?”

“Well, of course,” Harry replied with a blush.

“Then that’s all that matters.”

“But I see you as _fat_ and-”

“So?” Luna shrugged, “Fat people are beautiful too. Besides, I’m honoured.”

“You are? Why?”

“Because apparently I have a _very_ big heart,” Luna smiled mischievously.

Harry burst out laughing and Luna joined him. It took Harry a moment to realize they were still holding hands and that he _definitely_ didn’t want to let go. In fact the very idea of letting Luna out of his sight was appalling.

“Hey, Luna? Would you mind -er- coming to visit me for a bit? I’m staying in my godfather’s house.”

“Oh, I knew all that. Hermione told me. I may not have been in the Order officially, but I was always on your side.”

Harry smiled softly, “Thanks. Er… I’ll help you pack?”

“You don’t need to. I knew you’d be picking me in some way so I already have a bag ready.”

Luna summoned a purple knapsack with bright green buttons sewn all over it from upstairs. Harry snatched it up before she could pick it up herself.

“I might as well be a gentleman,” He shrugged.

“If you must,” She shrugged back, “But it’s my  turn next time.”

The day was long over and everyone was tired, so they returned to Grimmauld place where Harry rubbed his growling stomach. He led Luna upstairs while everyone gave him approving looks and he clenched his teeth in frustration.

“Listen, Luna,” Harry sighed as he took her into his room, “I know what this seems like, but the fact is I’m not _into_ girls. I don’t think I can be. Even if my weird succubus thing is making me interested in you. I’m not even sure _how_ I’m into you, just that I’ve got this urge to take you away and hide you from everyone.”

“Sounds like a concubine to me,” Luna smiled, sitting down on Ron’s old bed, “Except I’m here to lure in straight boys for you. That makes sense in such a homophobic world, but you should know that you’re the exception to the rule. Men who have hidden or ignored their interests due to our societies stringent rules will be flocking to you for relief. Their wives will happily hand them over to you, knowing it will increase their fertility, magic, and- if they even care- happiness. It’s a shame the headmaster didn’t survive to see how strong you are now. He had so little hope towards the end after everyone had convinced him you were another Tom Riddle.”

“What happened to him?” Harry asked hesitantly, “I only heard he died at the school.”

“Draco Malfoy happened,” Luna replied sadly, “It was an accident, I suppose. That’s what the papers all reported. Except _The Quibbler_ , of course. Supposedly Draco was just getting used to his abilities and he got hurt. He went to Dumbledore to heal and accidentally killed him in the process. My father never bought that for an instant. He published an article about how Draco Malfoy was pressured to kill Dumbledore by Voldemort, and that the subsequent magic gorging made him violently ill.”

“Wait… went to him heal?”

“You haven’t been told? That’s odd. It’s probably because everyone thinks you killed both Malfoys when you killed Voldemort. _The Quibbler_ didn’t buy that story either. Daddy said it was ridiculous to assume all those Death Eaters were dead when their bodies weren’t found. Still, it _is_ really weird that there are two of you at one time. Incubus are so _rare_ , and all, so _two_ being alive at the same time is just inconceivable!”


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I had to make some changes to the previous chapter. It’s in the final conversation with Luna. 8/16/14

**WARNING: There will occasionally be M/F sex, but it will not involve Harry or Snape or be very detailed.**

 

Severus stepped up to his door, glanced both ways, and waved his wand while muttering several incantations. Then he stuck his key in three different locks to release them, and then he tapped the doorknob with his wand one final time before turning it and pushing forcefully. He strode into his home and shuddered as he felt the vicious pull of the incubus within.

“Evening, Draco,” Severus sighed.

“I’m _hungry_ ,” Draco panted from the glass tank that served as the cage to keep his shadows out of everything, “Please. I’m _starving_.”

“I know, my dear child,” Severus sighed, “I wish I could say I brought you something, but the fact is that suspicions around me are rising. I think Remus at least suspects that my drinking is a ruse.”

“Then you. I’ll have to feed on you,” Draco replied, pressing against the glass with wide, desperate eyes.

_What have they done to you? My dear, sweet Draco. Once you laughed and played at my feet, and now you prey on me. Yet neither of us have a choice._

“I have nothing for you,” Severus replied, laying his hand over the glass facing the pale, trembling one that Draco sported. His hair was a delicate blush, not quite pink but definitely not white, as were his ears and tuft of tail. He looked like every gay man’s twink fantasy. Except Severus’. To Severus he still looked like a five year old with a splinter in his finger, “I’m practically a Squib.”

“I’ll die,” Draco sobbed.

“No. You won’t. Not for some time. I’ll get you food before then,” Severus assured him, “Shall I read to you?”

“I can’t focus,” Draco replied, dropping down to the bottom of the tank in a dramatic faint, “I’m in such pain! Godfather, please!”

Severus perused the books that lined every inch of the walls in his den and selected one that he particularly loved.

“Call me Ishmael…” He murmured as he stroked the cover lovingly.

“I’d rather call you dinner!” Draco screamed, his shadows slamming against the glass, “Release me! At once!”

Severus didn’t even flinch. He knew he’d made that container flawlessly. All those years ago when Svetlana and Ariel and come to him for help he’d learned all he could about how to contain and control a succubus. Draco was trapped until he released him.

“This is a story of love between two men and hatred between a man and a beast,” Severus stated softly, “I met your brother today.”

“I’ll kill you!” Draco screamed.

“Although I suppose brother isn’t an _accurate_ term. You _are_ both the spawn of the same succubae, but there’s no actual relation between you both.”

“I will _devour you_!” Draco hissed with his ears back with rage.

“I know you feel empty constantly,” Severus replied as he settled down in a chair, “But I assure you it isn’t real. It’s what they did to you, the way they stretched you out by forcing you to overfeed. Will you tell me your mates name yet?”

“No. Never,” Draco replied, “I’d rather die.”

 “Then you’ll have to make due with whatever I can give you. Tomorrow.”

Draco groaned dramatically and thrashed about on the floor, “I can’t tell you because he’s _all wrong_ for me! _Please_!”

“ _The Tale of Moby Dick_ ,” Severus read, “A fitting title, don’t you agree?”

“You’re not nearly as funny as you think you are,” Draco replied with narrowed eyes.

“Nor are you as pathetic as you would like to think you look,” Severus replied with a tender smile, “You _will_ recover, my dear. I will see to it.”

XXX

“Are you saying Draco is an incubus, too?” Harry asked in shock, “I was told I’m so rare there isn’t even a _plural_ for incubus!”

“Yes,” Luna smiled, rocking in her spot, “There is only one way to make an Incubus. Two succubae would have gone to bed with one or both of your parents to make an egg and then planted it in your mum. With succubae disliking each other it seems unlikely they’d work together that often, so an incubus is rarely born. To have it happen twice in one generation is really beautiful.”

“A threesome or foursome between my parents and two succubae is beautiful?” Harry asked in absolute revulsion.

Luna laughed, “Well, love is beautiful in _all_ forms, but what I meant is the fact that two succubae had an intimate relationship with two different couples implies the two succubae themselves were in love. That almost never happens because succubae are very territorial. They’re just so unlikely to spend enough time around each other to _fall_ in love, and then to work together to make a baby… well, that’s just beautiful.”

“So… so somewhere out there I have another set of parents? And it’s pretty likely that Draco Malfoy and I are brothers?”

“Yes and no. You won’t share any blood with them. Their magic made you, but not their bodies. You don’t even share blood with the baby inside of you, it’s a clone of the sire with some magical alterations.”

“By blood you mean DNA, right?” Harry asked, “So like how I could have had brown or green eyes and ended up with green? What’s that called? Hermione’s said it before… alleys? Something like that. My baby might look similar to the sire, but a bit different?”

Luna shrugged dreamily and Harry sighed. _Wizards and witches. So isolated and naïve. I guess the muggles aren’t any better off._

Harry groaned as his stomach cramped painfully again.

“I’m starved, Luna,” Harry sighed, “And no offense, but you still don’t look tasty.”

“That’s fine. Where’s the nearest straight man? Now that I’m yours you just have to point and I’ll go do… whatever… and send the magic straight to you,” Luna fluttered her hands and blushed prettily, “Although, I _am_ a virgin, so if you could find someone experienced? I’ve never fancied my first time being an awkward tumble in a Hogwarts cupboard.”

Harry nodded and held her hand tightly as they went downstairs. They found Remus and Sirius sitting in the tapestry room reading papers. They both looked up at him hopefully when he came in.

“So, a woman, eh?” Sirius stated, his attitude arrogant.

“Him,” Harry stated, pointing to Sirius, “He’s very experienced so he’ll be fine with you.”

“Oh, he’s _very_ handsome,” Luna replied cheerfully, “I do so like older men.”

“Sorry, what?” Sirius asked, standing up with a confused look on his face.

“I need food and you and Luna are going to provide it,” Harry replied, “Be gentle with her. It’s her first time.”

“Ah, should I…?” Remus asked, standing slowly and glancing towards the doorway.

“As you like,” Harry shrugged.

Remus hesitated, then gave Sirius a rueful look and shrugged before leaving in a hurry. Luna tugged her loose blouse over her head, kicked off her shoes, and wriggled out of her trousers before skipping towards Sirius with her tits and arse bouncing. Harry sat himself down in Remus’ seat to watch and devour the magical release at climax while Sirius tried not to look greedy. Luna was humming a song as she pushed Sirius back down into the sofa and straddled his lap with a happy smile.

“I prefer to be on top. You don’t mind, do you?” Luna asked cheerfully as she undid his flies.

“Well, no. Of course not,” Sirius grinned, “Pay attention Harry, this is how you…”

“Gag him,” Harry snapped.

Luna plucked her wand from behind her ear and cast a silencing charm on Sirius.

“Oh, you’re right. That’s _much_ better,” Luna chirped.

Harry sighed in relief as the energy started to flow from them and his aching stomach relaxed a bit. Luna seemed to be enjoying her first time, writhing and giggling on Sirius’ lap. He appeared to be enjoying it as well, but the whole thing bored Harry. He only watched long enough to make sure Luna was okay. Sirius’ skill wasn’t underestimated. He moved his hand between them, doing something or other with his fingers against her blonde muff until she let out a cry of pleasure and Harry groaned as his body relaxed into the flood of satisfaction. Well… one type of satisfaction. He at least wasn’t starved anymore.

Harry decided his attendance wasn’t actually required so he stood and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. There he found Remus anxiously sipping at a bottle. When Harry passed he saw the label stated it was chocolate rum. He shuddered at the idea and sat down at the table across from Remus.

“Full already?” Remus asked, his pitch a bit high.

“Not yet, no,” Harry replied, “They had it well in hand, though. No need for my shadows to interfere when my concubine can apparently send it straight to me. Do you know much about succubae?”

“A bit,” Remus replied, clearing his throat and shifting about, “I only have a romantic book on it though, a love story a succubus wrote a few centuries ago based on fact. It would come in handy for you as you form your harem, but not much else I’m afraid. Hagrid would probably have more information, but I have a few things tucked away in my head that might help. Let’s see… they’re Neutral Creatures, neither dark nor light, so as such they’re allowed in schools and public buildings unless individually banned.”

“Was Draco banned from anywhere?”

“Yes,” Remus nodded, “When a lover reported he was sporting the Dark Mark they tried to arrest him, incubus be damned, but he caused an orgy to occur and fled.”

Harry snorted.

“That’s not funny, Harry,” Remus replied sharply, “Those men and women hadn’t given consent. They were traumatized.”

Harry’s smile vanished, “I hadn’t thought of that. This is all more complicated than I realized.”

“Yes… well… The ministry is willing to look the other way over your… misdeeds… in the muggle world if the benefits of an incubus are back in play.”

“That’s what confuses me,” Harry asked, and then paused to groan as more ‘food’ filled him up. When he looked up Remus was bright red but Harry continued as if nothing had occurred, “What is so special about me? What can I do that a female succubus can’t?”

“Well, for starters you’ve got boy bits, so for the first time in fifty years it’s okay to be gay again,” Remus started, staring down into his glass, “You’ll be able to increase the magic of those you go to bed with repeatedly, which is something female succubae _can’t_ do. Like them you also increase fertility but _in addition_ you can act as a go-between if a spouse is uninterested in their partner, which goes back to the boy bits and…”

“How does that work?” Harry asked.

Remus blushed again, “Well- _ahem­_ \- again I’m no expert but… from what I understand you don’t have semen in the typical sense. You have a fluid, but it isn’t semen until after you’ve been the receiving partner during sex with a man. Then you can take his semen and place it in whomever you choose. That allows spouses that don’t want to lay hands on each other - or unmarried couples that choose to have an heir together- to reproduce using you as a go-between.”

“So… what _do_ I ejaculate when I haven’t got men’s spunk in me?”

“Excess magic,” Remus replied, looking disconcerted by his terms “If you bed your mate you can give him his magic back by letting him drink it. That way he can protect you.”

“How do people’s magic increase if I’m feeding off of them?” Harry wondered, pausing again to sigh in bliss, as he finally, _finally_ felt full, “Wouldn’t it be the opposite?”

“The same way trimming bushes makes them grow in thicker,” Remus replied, “You’re stretching out their magical core and then it’s forced to become stronger. A succubus can feed on a magical being, but they’re limited in how much they can take from one person. They have a sort of… magical cap or off switch. An incubus doesn’t have that. They can drink and drink until the person is strained, a Squib, or dead; except for their mates who they are unable to drain completely. That makes them dangerous, but it also makes them an asset. One the magical community has decided to befriend rather than make war against. Wisely since you can eat spells tossed at you, too. You’re practically impervious to anything we’d toss at you.”

Harry nodded, sipping his juice. Remus fiddled with his bottle a bit before downing some more.

“Why is everyone drinking so much?” Harry asked in a huff, “You. Snape. You’d think you lot would be _happy_ what with Voldemort dead.”

Remus laughed bitterly, “Dumbledore’s portrait told us a bit of bad news after you killed off Voldemort.”

“Oh,” Harry flinched, “He told you about the horcruxes then?”

“Yeah,” Remus nodded, “Now we’re all waiting for the other shoe to drop and we’ve lost our fearless leader. Hell, he was hardly fearless in the end. He was so… broken by your violent outburst. I understand that now, by the way. Succubae have no sex drive before they’re 17th birthday, so it’s impossible that you tried to rape Ron. He’s clearly lying. We’re just waiting for all the charges to be dropped and you can go back to school.”

“How?” Harry asked, “It seems unlikely they’d let an incubus in a school full of horny teenagers.”

“Are you kidding?” Remus snorted, “It’s the best place for you. Constant food just flowing at you from all angles, all you have to do to pull it in. Not only will you be full _all the time_ without having to overfeed on your mates or extend your shadows, but also you’d be increasing the magic of those around you. You’d be forbidden to sleep with students who aren’t in your harem, obviously.”

“Then how would I…?”

“Just the way you’re doing right now,” Remus shrugged, “Letting the magic flow to you. Letting your concubines collect it for you. That sort of thing.”

“No, I mean how would I find my mates?”

“They want you to have at least one before heading in. If you don’t find one by the time the charges are dropped they’ll send you anyway, but you’ll have to do like Malfoy did and feed off of the teachers.”

Harry stilled in shock, “Is Snape still a teacher?”

“Yes,” Remus replied, “Why?”

Harry smiled slowly, “Oh. No reason.”

Harry joined Luna for her post-coital shower, but only because he truly couldn’t bear to be parted from Luna for a moment. She washed up, focusing on her privates, and then turned to wash Harry as he stood in the corner of the shower contemplating his situation. Her hands on his ears were comforting to say the least, especially since no one had ever touched them before. He sighed into her gentle caress and let her wash him, but pulled away when her hands touched the tuft of tail at the his bottom.

“Bloody hell, no,” Harry pulled away, “It’s so sensitive!”

“Sorry,” Luna replied, “I was just trying to help.”

“It’s okay,” Harry sighed, “Let’s go. I want to show you something.”

Harry led Luna into his room and pulled a box from the closet. It was small and well padded inside with a hinged lid at the top. All over it he’d painted white owls and green leaves connected with vines. Straps connected to it with rivets turned it into an odd knapsack.

“For your egg?” Luna asked softly.

“I suppose. I made it instinctively. I had no idea what I was doing, but Hermione explained it to me. This must be for _him_ to carry our child in. So the baby can feed off of his magic instead of draining me when I can’t even _eat_ to keep myself alive.”

“So how do we get him to accept you as his mate and take your egg if he’s being hoarded by some other succubus?”

“I have an idea,” Harry replied, “But I need to be on the top of my game and I’m just _not_ like this. I need my egg out of me, and I know who I can trust with it since my mate is absent.”

“Who could you possibly trust if not another mate?” Luna asked, her smile indicating she wasn’t really concerned.

“Someone who I know has cared for eggs before,” Harry grinned.

XXX

“Wow.”

Harry had only a moment to get that syllable out before Hagrid had snatched him up and clutched him close in a surprisingly gentle hug. He looked like a ten-foot tall brunette and bearded version of Fabio. His hair was somewhat tamed- both facial and otherwise- while his clothes still appeared as usual over a defined frame beneath it.

“Oh, Harry!” He sobbed, huge tears rolling down his cheeks, “They wuln’t let me see ya!”

“Ummm…”

“They said I’d hurt ye cause I don know my strength what with there bein babies in yer belly and all, but I won do that! Ever! I’ll be as gentle as a kitten! A _real_ kitten, not a lion kitten.”

“That’s great,” Harry replied, as Hagrid ducked into his cabin and laid Harry down on his bed with the gentleness of a mother cat.

“Do ya need anythin? Milk? Water? Tea? Sex?”

“Er…” Harry blushed, glancing at Luna. She was no help. She was sitting on Hagrid’s chair with her feet dangling off the end like a kid, smiling cheerfully.

“Anythin at all?”  Hagrid asked eagerly.

“Well… now you mention it. I do kind of need to lay my egg. It’s making me sick.”

Hagrid looked alarmed, “Where’s yer mate?”

“Missing,” Harry replied.

“How long’s it been in ya?” Hagrid asked, motioning for Harry to open his flies while he went to the sink and washed his hands.

Harry moved his shadows aside and pushed his erection out of the way with a hand, stammering an apology when Hagrid gave it a surprised look.

“Tha’s normal,” Hagrid replied with a shrug of one massive shoulder, then leaned down to gently run his hand over Harry’s stomach, “So how long?”

“A month.”

“A… a _month_?!” Hagrid asked in horror, “Harry, yer only s’posed to carry em for a week!”

“So what now?” Harry asked, “Is my baby- er egg- okay?

“Don’ know. We need im out. Let’s work on birthing firs and talking later,” Hagrid decided, “We need more magic to get im out. Le’s get the Order together an…”

“No,” Harry stated firmly, “Only people I trust.”

“Harry, the Order is…”

“ _Not_ people I trust,” Harry replied, “They turned their collective backs on me.”

“We _need_ magic!” Hagrid replied anxiously.

“McGonnagal,” Harry replied, “Hermione. _Maybe_ Remus.”

“Neville,” Luna added.

“Will that be enough?” Harry asked.

Hagrid shook his head, “None o’ the Weasleys?”

“No,” Harry replied, “I _think_ I can trust a few of them but…”

“Harry Potter,” Luna interrupted in an amused tone, “To think I’d see the day when you wouldn’t trust your own eyes!”

“What?” Harry asked.

“Yer eyes, Harry,” Hagrid smiled, “Any-u who wishes you harm looks ugly.”

“So… then Remus, Charlie, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill… and Severus Snape,” Harry listed.

“Oh, you should only need Remus,” Luna stated firmly, “So long as you wait one more day.”

“Why?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Because tomorrow night is the full moon,” Luna singsonged.


	6. Chapter 6

“Harry, thank _gods!”_ Remus breathed, pulling him into a hug, “We’ve been looking for you _everywhere_. Where have you _been_?”

“Here,” Harry replied, pulling free of his embrace with an irritated glare, “I needed to ask Hagrid for some help and advice. _You’re_ the one who told me to.”

“Did he hurt you?” Remus asked, “I know his hugs are a bit enthusiastic…”

“I know me own strength!” Hagrid boomed angrily.

“How did you even get out?” Remus asked, “Sirius told me he put up wards- which I was against, by the way. You’re an adult and…”

“And an incubus,” Harry cut him off, “His wards were delicious.”

“You _ate_ them.”

“Apparently I can eat all sorts of magic,” Harry replied with a shrug, “I’ve been feeding off of things in the house for days. It gets pretty old eating the same thing every day.”

“By same thing you mean…?”

“Sirius and Luna,” Harry nodded.

“It _is_ getting a bit tired,” Luna nodded.

“See?”

Remus sighed in frustration, “Okay so… you came here for a meal?”

“No,” Harry replied, rubbing his small baby bump, “I came here to give birth. You’re going to help me.”

 Remus looked shocked, but a quick explanation from Hagrid had him nodding along. Then Hagrid started getting a spot ready for Harry. To Harry’s amusement and Remus’ horror, the spot he got ready was a welping box for his creatures. Harry thought it was funny and happily knelt in the large, straw filled box.

“Now what?” Harry asked.

“How do ye normally feed?”

“Either with Luna or directly, by singing or sending my shadows to someone.”

“Singing will effect anyone in the range of your voice,” Remus replied, “We don’t want Hagrid distracted.”

“Extend ur shadows,” Hagrid nodded, “Don’ use them on me. I might need ta help ye at some point. Use them to bring off Luna and Remus, starting during Remus’ transformation. Keep at it until the egg is laid. You shouldn feel any pain. If ya do somethin’s wrong.”

“Really?” Harry asked, relief filling him, “No pain?”

“No pleasure either,” Hagrid shrugged, “But no pain cause ur magic should heal you at the same rate you tear, so if ya start feeling pleasure pull ur magic back. Ya need ta keep it _even_. I’m used ta birthin succubi who are girls, so this might be more tricky than them.”

“Great,” Harry sighed.

Hagrid set up a few cups full of water with straws so Harry could keep hydrated and they waited for the moon to rise. Once Remus doubled over in pain Harry’s shadows left his body and reached out their long sinews to wrap around him. Instantly his cries of pain stopped and he blinked at Harry in surprise before his face turned to relief and joy.

“It… it doesn’t hurt! Oh gods, it doesn’t _hurt!”_

Tears ran down Remus’ face and Luna smiled serenely while Hagrid gave him a surprised and pleased grin. Harry smiled happily. He was doing something _good_ for a change! The overwhelming pain, so awful that Remus couldn’t even scream at times, was gone!

Then a jolt of pleasure shot down Harry’s spine and he reigned in his shadows just a bit. Remus let out a cry of pain, his eyes flickering with frustrated sadness at the loss. Harry pressed them back. The pleasure returned. He pulled them in. Remus sobbed.

“This is horrible,” Harry told Hagrid, staring up at him in misery.

“Think of yer child, Harry. It’s more important he be born. _Focus_. Remus will be okay. Ye can give him relief next month.”

“He…he’s right, Harry,” Remus choked, “Focus on your child. I’ll be f-fine.”

Harry shouted in agony, as pain shot down his spine and his shadows assaulted Remus’ naked body with a vengeance, instinctively seeking to end Harry’s turmoil. He watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as Remus’ eyes rolled back in his head as one black, misty tentacle pressed into his mouth and another stroked along his bollocks and slowly awakening member.

“Oh my gods,” Harry panted, “Is this what they do to people?”

“Ye didn’ know?” Hagrid asked.

“I… I’ve never watched. I just… let them. I wasn’t even in the room sometimes.”

Remus moaned, his arms giving out as his head dropped to the floor. A tentacle took that moment to press into his body and he shuddered and groaned around the one in his mouth once again. His cock was weeping now and Harry stared in horror. Without his own teasing pleasure this was all too real and frightening. That was why when the pleasure spiked he let it continue, shutting his eyes to the reality of the monster he’d become.

“Harry. _Harry!_ ” Hagrid shouted, “Harry, pull back! You’ll drain him too fast! Yer bum’s clenching around yer egg, it’ll never come out at this rate!”

“I can’t,” Harry panted, “It’s _awful_.”

“He’s _willing_ , Harry,” Luna’s soft voice reached him, her hands stroking through his white hair. Her fingers were cold to his feverish skin, giving him relief that he hadn’t realized he needed, “He’s given his consent. Don’t shame his sacrifice. _Pull back.”_

Harry whimpered and then pulled back. Remus cried out in pain, choking on the shadows in his mouth and thrashing instinctively, but Harry was relentless this time. Once his own pleasure had ended the egg had dropped and he could feel it poised at his entrance. His child was almost safe in his arms. He just had to focus, just had to toy with Remus a _little bit_ longer. Harry groaned as pain spiralled through him and he pressed against Remus once more.

Remus’ cock was leaking onto the floor, his eyes closed as he writhed on the edge of pleasure. He was almost transformed now, his nose and jaw extending as his body sprouted fur. The whole thing was going in slow motion as he moved from human to werewolf. Harry watched, fascinated despite himself, as his erection changed from humanoid to lupine. The knot that bulged at the base as Remus got closer and closer to orgasm made Harry’s bum long to clench around it, but he could hardly do so with an egg pressing out of his body.

“I can see it,” Hagrid soothed, “Squat down more. I’ll hold yer arms. Tha’s it.”

Harry held Hagrid’s massive wrists while his gigantic hands dwarfed Harry’s forearms. He let himself trust the giant to hold him steady, closed his eyes, and let instinct guide him. Nearby Remus fluctuated between sobs of pain and moans of pleasure. Eventually Luna joined him in soft sounds of pleasure, but she was at least spared the pain that Remus went through in his transformation. Hours passed with no further results. Remus’ cries were only of pleasure now. When Harry hazarded a glance towards him he was in full wolf form, his hips thrusting his hard cock into two tangles of shadows as they stroked him with spiralling motions. His tongue hung out and his eyes flashed with wild pleasure. He looked ready to devour Harry as their eyes met and a curl of pleasure shot through Harry’s body. He tried to dampen it down, but it continued to build.

“H-Hagrid I… I can’t…” Harry gasped.

“Trouble controlling it?”

“Y-yes,” Harry panted, “Oh gods! I feel like I’m gonna come! Oh, fuck I want it _so bad_.”

“Don’t,” Hagrid replied, “Yer muscles will clench and you’ll break yer egg! Harry! _Pull it back_!”

The image of his child dying from his own pleasure stopped Harry in his tracks. He pulled his tentacles back despite Remus’ cry of frustration. He focused himself again and the urge to push finally hit him. He pressed down and grunted. Again pain interrupted as he tore a bit, but a bit more movement from his smoky tentacles had his body healing as fast as it tore. With a gasp the thickest part of his egg pushed out and his egg landed in the straw beneath him. Fluids pulsed out on top of it and he shook as his shadows immediately pulled in more energy to tauten up his lower regions and return him to his previous state. When he changed back to pleasure Harry reined them in more. Then more. Then he was sitting there wrapped in his shadows as before, shakily standing up to stare around him.

“Harry?” Luna asked, sitting up and wiping a bit of sweat from her brow.

Remus was whining, shame catching up with him as his body craved the fulfilment that Harry’s finished birthing had denied him.

“I’m…” Harry shivered, “I’m so hungry! Oh gods, I _need!_ ”

“Go snack on Remus,” Hagrid stated soothingly, “I’ll wash yer egg and stow it in yer box. She’s safe wit me.”

Harry felt filthy and disgusting, but his needs were overwhelming him. He staggered to where Remus panted in frustrated need and scrambled beneath his belly. He pressed back, moving faster when Remus whined and tried to pull away. Then he was pressing back on a thick, wet cock and Remus growled and pushed forward eagerly. The knot bumped Harry’s rim over and again as the werewolf began to thrust fast and hard into his body. Harry groaned, loving the feel of fur against his back and thighs as the powerful body pressed against him. Remus was pushing him down, shoving his body against the rug he lay on as he plundered him mercilessly. Harry couldn’t move to engage him anymore, he could only lie there and take the brutal pounding. Remus growled and panted eagerly above him, his tongue coming out to lathe at Harry’s flesh around his neck and shoulders.

Then what he’d wanted the second he saw it swelling happened. Remus let out a wild howl, long hard hands pinning Harry’s shoulder’s into the scratchy rug, and thrust his cock into him hard and relentlessly enough to push his knot inside. Harry screamed in bliss, his pleasure spot lighting up the inside of his eyelids as his body convulsed once, twice, and then a powerful wave washed over him. He could feel Remus pulsing inside of his body, filling him with hot seed as his own ardour spilled onto the ground beneath him.

For several minutes no one reacted. Harry was too busy basking in the afterglow of his second orgasm, Hagrid was carefully _not_ looking at them, and Luna was humming softly while fingering herself in the corner. Then slowly the world began to sift back in and Harry blinked down at the rug he’d just splattered with excess magic. His semen was indeed unlike what he’d seen his victims expel. It was mostly clear but had a faint blue trace to it. When he ran a finger through it and studied it he saw that it actually had tiny blue sparkles inside of it. They winked like stars.

“I ejaculate sparkles,” Harry stated, his tone flat, “That’s gayer than I am.”

Luna giggled.

Hagrid snorted.

Remus pulled out of him and staggered to his feet.

That brought attention to the fact that Remus had transformed back into a human. Apparently he’d drained all the werewolf out of him!

“Hey,” Harry stammered, “Um… thanks?”

“You said you ejaculated?” Remus squeeked, “From me or from Hagrid?”

“What?” Harry asked, “I was with _you_.”

“Yes, but your mate need only be present,” Remus replied, hurriedly dressing while avoiding looking at Harry, “It could be me or Hagrid or… or… someone outside the hut!”

Hagrid stood and crossed to the door, throwing it open and striding out to search around his home. Harry’s shadows were wrapped around him once again, creating a stylish cut to his frame. His belly was gone, leaving him with a svelt frame sure to attract a mate’s attention. He felt _good_ for the first time in a very long time. The only thing that could make this better would be if he _did_ have a mate standing outside. He stepped out as well, following Hagrid to where he peered out into the darkness. Fang was searching around, sniffing for stray students.

“No one’s here, Harry,” Hagrid replied, “It’s me or Lupin fer sure.”

Harry turned to head back into the hut only to see Remus bolting for the gates at top speed. Harry frowned but didn’t follow after him. The disappointment lay deep in his gut and his confidence was quickly slipping away. Hagrid was shouting after Remus but he was quickly vanishing into the night. An urge came up to send his shadows out and drag him back kicking and screaming, but he squashed it down.

“Let him go,” Harry stated softly, “It’s not like I’m not used to being unwanted.”

“Maybe it’s me?” Hagrid offered hopefully, “We could try?”

“Maybe later,” Harry replied, smiling softly, “You seems likely. I mean, I knew instantly I could trust you with my baby. That makes sense, you know? You being my mate?”

“Ah’d be honoured, Harry,” Hagrid smiled softly, hand resting heavily on his shoulder.

Harry smiled softly, but he couldn’t squash the thought that he wasn’t looking into the right pair of brown eyes. He’d found Remus attractive from the start, but what did that mean? He’d found _Ron_ attractive as well. And Snape. Each of them had performed acts of horrible violence. Everyone expected him to trust his eyes, but he didn’t think he could.

“Neither of my mates want me,” Harry whispered as he stared across Hogwart’s familiar grounds, “I’m expected to just go to school? Live life as usual? It makes me sick.”

“Neither?” Hagrid asked, “You found another?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s my primary,” Harry nodded, “But he’s with someone else. Another succubae. Possibly Draco.”

“Tha’s a problem,” Hagrid frowned, “Supposedly people who are mate material will register to more than one succubae. It’s up to you to claim them first or chase off your opponent.”

“I don’t think I can compete with Draco. Not this time. They’ve got more history together than I have.”

“If he’s ur primary than ye’ll have to fight fer him. You can’ just step aside, Harry! Ye’ll never feel right without him.”

Harry closed his eyes miserably, “I know.”

XXX

Harry smoothed his hands over his egg. It was a light brown with white speckles, not anything like he’d expected it to be. It was also just a hair smaller than a huffalump’s egg according to Luna. Apparently huffalump eggs were bigger than ostrich eggs.

“I can’t believe this was in me. I can’t believe this came _out_ of me.”

“It looked horrific,” Luna smiled dreamily.

Harry chuckled, “You’re a ray of sunshine, Luna. I’m glad you’re my concubine.”

“Me too,” Luna smiled, “I like it. I miss school, though.”

“Yeah, we’ll need to go back,” Harry replied, “They gave me a week to find a mate then I’ll have to report in or I’ll be too far behind.”

“You should be reading the material Professor McGonagall sent over,” Luna smiled, “It’s ever so fun. I bet you’d feel better if you read for a bit.”

“Does any of it have to do with succubae?” Harry asked.

“No, but last year’s lessons did. Right after you were banished Draco turned seventeen and started flirting with everyone. He refused to look for a mate so the Headmaster had to feed him. Several people believed _they_ were mates, but if he had been than he wouldn’t have been able to kill him.”

“Hm,” Harry replied softly, “Odd behaviour. I’m craving my mates. I was just looking for them in the wrong places because I didn’t have the information that was readily available to him.”

Luna giggled, “You’re planning something.”

“Yeah,” Harry grinned, “A shower, and then to steal Snape away from whoever is in his bed at the moment.”

“You don’t think it’s Draco?”

“He told me he wanted men, but had only had one once. That one time was with me. The succubae in his home is a woman.”

“That’s odd,” Luna replied, “So what happened to Draco?”

“Something else,” Harry shrugged, “I doubt he’s dead. I don’t think we can feed off of each other. Can we?”

Luna shrugged unhelpfully and Harry fetched her coat, “Come on. Let’s go back to Sirius’ place and figure out our next step. I need to get a hold of one of my mates and chances are that’s the place to start looking.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place where Sirius was pacing in front of the fireplace with an anxious look on his face. He gave Harry a tight hug when he walked through the door, but the young man squirmed free with a pang of sorrow in his heart. They were working through their differences but Harry was far from forgiving him.

“Harry! Thank goodness! Remus told me you were having your baby and then took off and… where is the egg? Luna should be carrying it!”

“Luna isn’t my mate, Luna’s my concubine. Don’t you ever listen?” Harry snapped, shoving him away, “My egg is my business.”

“Harry, you’re talking about James and Lily’s granddaughter!”

“Considering how poorly you cared for their son, I don’t think it matters much, do you?” Harry snarled.

Sirius took a step back, looking hurt, “I thought we were past this Harry.”

Harry sighed, rubbing at his forehead, “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just… tired and angry. Is Remus here?”

“No, isn’t he with you?”

“No, unfortunately not,” Harry sighed, “Is Snape here?”

“He was a few hours ago. He was looking for you,” Sirius frowned, “Harry, I know he’s a powerful wizard, and probably tasty- ugh, that was gross just to _say_ let alone think- but I think you should stay away from him. We’re pretty certain he had a hand in Dumbledore’s death, we just can’t prove it.”

“He was closer to Dumbledore than any of us,” Harry pointed out, “So I wouldn’t cross him if I were you. He’ll have information you need. Aside from that, anything past Order business that concerns Snape really isn’t _your_ business. Now how do I call him?”

Harry turned towards the fire and picked up the floo powder. Sirius folded his arms and set a stubborn look on his face.

“Really?” Harry snapped, “Luna?”

Luna shrugged, smiling cheerfully at some dust motes, “I haven’t the foggiest idea!”

“Damn it,” Harry huffed, “Fine. There’s got to be some sort of… wizarding phone book around here somewhere.”

Harry recalled that the school had a listing in the owlery of nearby places they could send away for supplies, and hoped that Sirius kept something similar in his aviary. When he reached it he let himself in and stroked the feathers of the nearest owl fondly. He hadn’t seen Hedgwig since his transformation. He’d released her before entering the Dursley’s home again after he’d been abandoned by all his friends. Harry hadn’t wanted her to be abused by them as well, but she’d continued to stop in and check on him occasionally. That had all stopped after he’d transformed. He hadn’t seen her inside or outside of the house, but he had a feeling she _knew_ what he was. He missed her, but he didn’t dare try and find her. She was probably better off without him.

“Hey, I don’t suppose you know where Severus Snape is?” Harry asked the tawny owl. The proud creature gave him a sleepy hoot, “Could you take him a letter?”

Another hoot, so Harry scribbled out a letter and strapped it to the bird’s leg, giving it a treat to speed it on its way. Then he went upstairs to wash himself off after his awkward experience. He was full and satisfied, though his erection still had not wilted despite his recent climax. Harry didn’t think it _ever_ went away. Although it did somewhat soften sometimes he never was anything less than half hard.

Harry washed himself thoroughly, even sliding his fingers inside since he’d had so much going on down there recently. He caught Remus’ scent and sighed sadly. He wasn’t sure if Remus or Hagrid were his mate, or if it were both. He was drawn to each of them in a different way. He’d felt he could trust Remus despite the confusion he’d felt when he’d discovered who he was. He’d wanted to be near him. He’d become hungry just from being _around_ him, even before Snape had shown up. Then again, he’d explicitly trusted Hagrid with his _unborn child_. That was pretty damn trusting, especially for someone who had little faith left in those around him.

Harry dressed and headed downstairs and groaned in frustration. Snape was there, but so was half the damn order! They were all shouting and waving their arms about. Harry walked into the room and sent out a wave of lust that had them all gasping and most turning their heads toward him in shock. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley drifted closer to each other and Bill grabbed Fluer and snogged her hungrily.

“I beg your pardon,” Harry stated coldly, “But did I just overhear you lot arguing about _me_ again? Because I thought you understood that I’m fucking _done._ I killed the Old Snake. You have your instructions from Dumbledore. I’m no longer your problem or business.”

“Nor am I yours!” Snape snarled, stepping forward and holding up Harry’s letter in his fist, “I want one answer from you and then I never want to hear from you again, _Potter!_ ”

Harry winced, but experience kept him from acting on the burning disappointment and sadness that clenched his gut.

“Fine,” Harry stated, his tone steady despite the tears that wanted to escape, “She’s safe.”

Snape hesitated, “Who is safe?”

“Our daughter. I left her with Hagrid. He’s raised eggs before and my instincts tell me he’s trustworthy.”

“Your folly is hardly my problem,” Snape snorted, “And that _thing_ you shat out is _not_ my daughter.”

“You’re her sire!” Harry shouted, “Whether you like it or not! I had no control over what happened that day and you know it! Don’t blame her for your hatred of me!”

“ _Snape_ is the father?!” Sirius whimpered, eyes wide in horror, “That makes him…”

“My mate,” Harry nodded.

“The hell I am,” Snape spat out, “Any one of dozens of Death Eaters could be the father of your sprog. There was a _queue_ to get to your arse and you weren’t exactly paying attention to who mounted you. I’ll not take responsibility for your misfortune!”

“The hell are you talking about?!” Harry shouted angrily, “I never _slept_ with any of the muggles I fed off of!”

“You can’t even tell one Weasley from another without them being in a line so you can check their height,” Snape laughed at him cruelly, “You really expect me to believe that you recognized me amidst dozens of others while you were being _gang raped_?”

Sirius had his wand out and a murderous glint in his eye, but when he flung his hex at Snape- who for whatever reason made no move to defend himself- Harry’s shadows whipped out and simply swallowed his hex down.

“Harry, he _raped_ you!” Sirius raged, “Stop protecting him! You’re worse than Dumbledore!”

“He didn’t rape me,” Harry replied at the same time Snape shouted denials, “I wanted it.”

Heads turned and Snape gave him a horrified look, “You really believe… Potter,” Snape’s voice had changed to soft and pitying, “You don’t actually think that’s what happened, do you?”

“I _know_ what…”

“Potter… Harry,” Snape shook his head, “If I could have stopped it I would have, but I swear to you I _never_ touched you that day.”

Snape crossed the room and pressed Harry’s letter into his hand, “I’m not your mate, nor am I the father of your child. I hope you never find him or her because frankly they’re likely to be a Death Eater. Focus on finding someone else. The question I wanted to ask was how you fed yourself while in the muggle world. I’ve been looking into it and you weren’t killing as often as you told us.”

“I sang for groups of people at a club,” Harry replied miserably, “When I sang to a group it drew in some ‘food’ for me but didn’t kill anyone. It only held me off, though. I eventually needed to kill. Is it Draco you’re having trouble keeping fed? Does he not let you touch him? You _are_ my mate, I can…”

Snape didn’t answer. He released Harry’s hand and left the room in silence while Harry stared down at the crumpled letter he’d left behind. When he looked up everyone was giving him pitying glances so he turned and hurried away to cry in peace.

XXX

Severus Snape woke and took a long drought of a restorative potion he’d kept heated by his bedside overnight in a bowl kept heated by a stupid muggle device meant to keep coffee hot. He hated that he was so reliant on muggle means, but it was important that he save his energy for Draco. It was difficult keeping a hungry incubus fed, especially one that had no way of recognizing when he was _full_.

Snape sighed and headed downstairs, freezing in alarm as his distressed magic registered a distinct absence. His wards. His wards were gone. He’d been keeping Draco locked up _specifically_ so he wouldn’t devour his wards! Had he gotten free or…

Severus pulled out his wand and crept down the stairs. It was fairly likely that he’d walk in on a corpse rather than a dangerous witch or wizard, but one could never be too certain. Draco fed wildly and was just as likely to kill his prey as spare them, regardless of how much magic he needed.

“I’ve no idea how to get you out,” A voice spoke from his den, “It’s not like the rest of the house. Luna?”

Severus walked in on a shocking sight. Harry Potter was standing stark naked in his den, pert little bunny tail flicking and ears twitching in annoyance, attempting to pry open the gigantic fish tank that contained an angry Draco Malfoy with his tentacle/shadows. The very vision when straight to Snape’s cock and he felt himself hardening eagerly despite his thorough exhaustion.

The problem was that Draco would be _hungry_ and that tank was designed to be opened from the outside. Given enough time- and Miss Lovegood’s far more advanced brain- he _would_ eventually succeed in letting a ravenous and mentally unstable incubus loose on the world. Speaking of Miss Lovegood, she was fairly surprisingly dressed as well in a rather revealing _toga_ of all things. It was likely meant to lure in food for Mr. Potter who was having trouble feeding without his mates.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Snape stated softly, cautious about startling his guest, “He’s got an eating disorder of sorts. Let him walk free and he’ll eat _everyone_ in his sight. He’s nearly killed me twice.”

“Nearly killed… then he’s _not_ your mate?” Harry asked, head spinning to Draco.

“He’s insane,” Draco pleaded, hands pressed to the glass, “Free me brother, and we’ll put him in his place!”

“I was told you killed Dumbledore and that it damaged you,” Harry stated softly, “Is that true?”

“No!” Draco replied, “He did! _He_ killed the Headmaster! My mother made him make an Unbreakable Vow that if I couldn’t do it he would!”

“Both are true,” Snape corrected, “Mr. Malfoy was not capable of killing a wizard as powerful as Albus Dumbledore so I made a potion that would enable him to drain a witch or wizard without gorging himself. It worked… to an extent. I refused to use it on Mr. Malfoy, having had to kill the subjects I tested it on due to the side effects, so I… I fatally wounded Draco.

“You what?” Harry asked in confusion, “Why?”

“Because non-magical physical injury is the only way to harm an incubus. They can reflect all magic sent their way. Draco was injured enough to require the Headmaster’s care. I rushed him to him, using my own magic to sustain him, and let Draco carry out his orders. Once he was dead Minerva and I defended Draco from persecution, but he was careless. He let a lover see the Dark Mark that the Dark Lord put on him for completing his task. A day into the end of the year he was expelled from Hogwarts and put on the Undesirable List. Not that it mattered for much longer. Draco joined the Deatheaters who forced my damnable potion on him and locked him in a dungeon. They fed him muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards to ‘purify’ our race! He went mad down there, with both hunger and horror, and now that you’ve unwittingly freed him from the Dark Lord he still requires more sex than can be provided!”

“So you keep him in here to keep everyone safe?” Harry asked, hope in his eyes.

“I keep him in there to keep _myself_ safe. And Draco,” Severus replied, crossing to the tank and stroking his hand along the glass, “He is precious to me.”

So saying Snape raised his wand and cast a cleaning spell towards the tank where Draco snarled and thrashed amongst his shadows. It flew through the glass and Draco moaned as he writhed inside the tank, devouring the sustenance that came to him even as it cleaned his body. Severus cast it again and the performance repeated.

“This is how you keep him fed?” Harry asked.

“It’s the safest way,” Snape replied.

“You’re a gay wizard with an incubus in your house and you don’t touch him,” Harry stated flatly.

“He nearly sang me out twice,” Snape stated, “I’m not as stupid as you think I am. I’m not about to give him a chance to do it again. This case is- as you may have guessed- incubus proof.”

“It didn’t happen like you said it did,” Harry insisted, referring to his supposed rape.

“What would you know?” Snape replied coldly, “Stupid boy.”

“I’ll share you with him if I have to. Might be nice to have a son.”

“You are a very sick young man with very poor self-esteem and horrid taste in men.”

“I have another mate but I think you’d hate him,” Harry worried.

“More reason for me to ignore you.”

“You’re my primary,” Harry stated, his voice turning low and threatening, “I _need_ you. I’ll do anything to have you.”

“Such as rape me?” Snape suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Harry stated softly, “Not that. Anything but that. I was referring to ignoring my _other_ mate. Can I help you feed him? Maybe if I give him some magic somehow? I have my wand but I’m having trouble using it.”

“You need to ejaculate to share magic, which is why your wand is malfunctioning. It works differently now. The limits of a succubae is that instead of harnessing magic in the world around them they must use their reserves. Without your mates at your side you _have_ no reserves.”

“I ate a werewolf last night. I’m fucking _full_. I have reserves.”

“ _Language_ , Potter,” Snape glared, “We mustn’t disregard civility just because we’re a sex monster.”

“He’s grey, not dark or light, so technically he’s a sex _creature_ ,” Luna replied in that odd singing way of hers.

Harry snorted and Snape gave him a sly glance out of the corner of his eyes, “Of course… if I _am_ your mate then you’ll be able to ejaculate in my presence. That would prove everything _and_ if I ingested it I would be much restored from the drain Mr. Malfoy has placed on me.”

Harry couldn’t stop the need that arose in him. His voice brought up a deep hum unbidden and Snape shuddered with desire, his hands falling to the case as he gasped and nearly doubled over with want. Harry reined it in despite the fact that lust was the first and _only_ look he wanted to see on Snape’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said softly, “I didn’t mean to do that. It’s just that I want you _so much_.”

Snape gave him a torn look, his eyes wavering somewhere between horror and desire. He straightened up and cleared his throat, turning his back on Draco where he stewed in his prison with narrowed eyes.

“Let me out,” Draco growled, “I’ll suck the magic out of him!”

“Quiet!” Snape snapped at him, “You’re incapable of feeding from him. Potter I’ll make you a deal. Give me some of your magic today. If, as you say, I _am_ your mate than you need only do one thing to keep me.”

“Name it,” Harry replied breathlessly.

“Save Draco.”

Harry’s eyes moved back to the case behind Snape where Draco glared out at them, frustration and hunger in his eyes.

“Harry, I’m not so sure…” Luna started.

“Agreed.”

“Agreement is hardly enough,” Snape purred, “I require a Vow.”

“Now I’m sure,” Luna decided softly.

“I swear it,” Harry nodded firmly.

“This is a _very_ bad idea,” Luna nodded, her eyes roving around the room rather than looking at either man.

“Luna, go home. I don’t want you involved in this,” Harry stated.

“Your wish…” Luna started.

“Just a moment, ‘I Dream of Genie’,” Snape snapped.

“You like her?” Harry asked hopefully, “I thought you only liked men! She’s yours. Luna take off your…”

“Do no such thing!” Snape snarled, “I detest the female form!”

“Oh,” Harry pouted.

“She’s required to be a part of the _spell_ ,” Snape hissed, “Take out your wands.”

Snape and Harry grasped hands while Luna waved her wand lazily between them. A swirl of smoke moved around them and Harry had to restrain himself from eating it despite the fact he was full. It was simply instinct. Harry gave Snape a flirtatious wink and Snape gave him a look of disgust. Harry responded by grinning eagerly.

“Someday we should work on your attraction to danger and rejection,” Luna stated softly, “Personally I think it stems from your Aunt and Uncle’s treatment of…”

“Fascinating,” Snape stated flatly, “The Vow?”

“Do you,” Luna smiled at them, “Harry James Potter, swear to replenish Severus Snape’s magic as he requires it while he continues to feed Draco Malfoy?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied.

Snape’s eyes rolled up and slid closed as he let out a sigh of disgust, “Say you swear it, _moron_.”

“I swear it,” Harry replied, giving Snape an annoyed glare.

“Do you swear to search for a solution to Draco’s ailment?”

“I swear it.”

“Do you swear to find a way to sustain Draco if a cure is not found?”

“I swear it.”

“The oath is complete,” Luna stated, and the smoke curling around their wrists tightened and then vanished with the sound of clinking metal.

“Well that was suitably creepy,” Harry decided.

“I require privacy to copulate with you,” Snape stated.

“Luna?” Harry’s voice cracked.

“No problem, Harry. If you need me I’ll be here with all these lovely books.”

“I don’t think so,” Snape replied with narrowed eyes, “We mustn’t touch things that aren’t ours.”

“Oh, I won’t touch them,” Luna smiled, sitting down in Snape’s highbacked chair and kicking her legs happily, “I’m just going to talk to them. I bet they have _such_ stories to tell!”

“Fantastic,” Snape replied dryly, “Shall we, Potter?”

“It’s Harry, and yeah,” Harry smiled, following him as he swept dramatically out of the room.

“ _What_ do you see in her?”

“She’s my concubine,” Harry laughed, “Not my mate. I see comfort and security in her.”

“Security?” Snape scoffed, stomping up the stairs, “She’s mad as a dryad in a forest fire!”

“She’s fun and relaxing. Like a soft melody,” Harry replied, “You could slow dance to her.”

“How romantic,” Snape replied, opening the door to his bedroom and holding it for Harry as he entered with his nerves aflame, “I may retch. Kindly wait here while I make myself presentable.”

Snape slammed the bedroom door and Harry was left standing in his room staring around himself curiously. The room was simple and drab; the only accents a table with a lamp and yet more books. He’d somehow expected to see potions all over the place. Aware of the dangers of his chosen mate, Harry didn’t touch even the binding of the books. He simply read their covers.

“What’s ‘Grappling with Gayness’?” Harry asked as Snape walked back into the room.

“The ministry’s foremost resource for the 100% gay wizard. I was given it at sixteen, much as I suspect you were.”

“Yeah,” Harry laughed, “I didn’t write down gay on that slip of paper. I wrote ‘piss off’. They probably would have come after me for it, but that night started a five month legal battle so…”

“Ah yes, the improvements you made to Mr. Weasley’s façade. I’d nearly forgotten. Must have been all the liquor I imbibed at the ‘Potter’s Finally Been Expelled’ party.”

“You often drink alone in a smelly cleaning closet with Filch?” Harry asked, turning to face him with a challenge in his grin, “Sounds a bit pathetic to me.”

“Watch. Your. Mouth. I don’t have to be here. _You do_. Unbreakable Vow, remember?”

“A what, now?”

“The Vow you just took, you simpleton,” Snape replied in obvious disgust, “You will _die_ if you disregard or break it. Or did you really just subject yourself to _dark magic_ and not bother to ask _what it was_?”

“Oh, well… I figured Luna would fill me in later…”

“Still leaping before you look,” Snape sighed, “And here my fate is, residing _pathetically_ in your hands. Remove your… whatever you refer to your shadow trousers as.”

“Shadow trousers works,” Harry replied, dispelling them easily. They floated around his ankles like dark, rolling fog.

“Fascinating,” Snape replied, stepping forward with shining eyes, “They don’t move as Draco’s do. His are all hard angles and points. His stab. Yours _flow_.”

“I like them,” Harry replied, “They feel like silk on my skin. Do you want to touch them?”

“No,” Snape replied, “I’m virtually a squib. You must take _nothing_ from me. Oral sex will be the simplest and fastest route. I refuse to kneel before you, so you will stand on the bed.”

“That’s… really?” Harry asked.

“You can think of another method?” Snape asked, “I admit my knowledge of sex is limited to research and one rather… shocking… experience.”

“You just want me to come and that’s it?” Harry asked, “I want to _touch_ you.”

Snape’s eyes slid away, “I am less attractive than your confused eyes see.”

“I don’t care. I see a handsome, striking, nearly Grecian man.”

“Grecian?” Snape asked in surprise, “I’m _British_.”

“Yes, but you look like Adonis to me,” Harry replied, “Your nose is the same. I’ve always liked it. And your hair colour.”

Snape’s hand moved up, nearly touching his hair as he looked away with a sudden nervousness. He wasn’t meeting Harry’s eyes.

“Please,” Harry said softly, “I’ve been practicing reining it in. I’m sure I can give you satisfaction without draining you. You’re my _mate_. I _can’t_ drain you.”

“We still are not certain of that,” Snape replied.

“I am.”

“Proof,” Snape replied.

“Don’t you feel anything for me?” Harry worried, “I can’t stop thinking about you. Dreaming of you. You should feel _something_.”

“I feel…” Snape’s eyes slid back to Harry’s shadows and slowly climbed his naked body before focusing on his face.

When he moved it was sudden and with urgent need. He flew at Harry, his feet not touching the ground as what little magic he had left responded wildly to propel him into his mate’s arms. Harry’s hands flew to his hair and their lips crushed together eagerly. Harry kissed him passionately as Snape struggled with his housecoat. He dropped it to the ground, revealing himself in plain grey pants and vest. Harry’s hands moved down his neck, making the powerful wizard shiver. Harry stepped backwards, willing to give Snape the advantage if it meant having him, and they toppled onto the bed with Snape’s thigh pressing against Harry’s ardour.

For a moment there were sloppy kisses and frantic frotting, Snape’s erection digging into Harry’s hip. He moaned for it, wriggling in longing.

“I want you inside me,” Harry panted against his lips.

“A waste,” Snape breathed, his breath sweet and spicy, “I need to consume your ejaculate.”

“Does it have to be orally?” Harry growled.

“Naughty boy,” Snape growled, and suddenly Harry was dragged up until he was thrown onto his stomach on the bed. Snape’s wiry strength surprised him, but not nearly as much as the hand that came down on his bottom, “I should spank you until you can’t sit!”

“Yes!” Harry gasped.

There was a sudden stillness as Snape drew in his breath in shock, Harry buried his face in the bedclothes, breathing in Snape’s scent and hoping that it wasn’t the last time he caught its fragrance. He had no idea why Snape’s strike had brought such a powerful fission of pleasure through his body, but he wanted more. He was aware of how odd that was and he was now certain Snape would spurn him.

Then his hand came down again and Harry let out a frantic cry, his hips shooting up to ask for more. It _hurt_ , but pain was something he was more than used to. It was an added element to his desire, a spice to his mead. It was so very _Severus Snape_ and his trust in this man was as implicit as it was irrational. He’d just confessed to murdering Dumbledore yet Harry was desperate to bed him!

“You will drive me to insanity,” Snape whispered, “Turn over. This requires negotiation.”

“Another vow?” Harry asked, rolling over and giving him a pleading look, “Please, can’t it wait?”

Snape shivered, his eyes falling closed as desire shot through him. His erection was long, thick, and proud before him and Harry let his shadows curl around it before his jealousy of them caused him to reach out and palm the hot flesh escaping from the slit in his pants. Snape gasped, head falling back as his mouth opened in supplication.

“Potter,” Snape gasped.

“Harry,” Harry insisted, “Let me. Please. You should have some pleasure in your life. It’s been so _hard_ for you. So cold and alone.”

Snape’s mouth clicked shut. He swallowed and nodded. Harry took that as permission to do as he pleased and slid down the bed between them. Snape stepped back and Harry moaned as he wrapped his lips around the man he’d been longing for. Snape moaned deeply as Harry’s shadows wrapped around the base to stroke his bollocks while Harry suckled and moved his head. He could swallow him all the way down despite his shocking size. Snape’s thin body, sharp hips, and pale flesh were a drug to Harry’s senses. The man undulated, slowly fucking the back of his throat, and Harry moaned as he tasted a bit of salt before his cock slid deep into his mouth.

“Harry!” Snape gasped, grasping his hair and pulling it hard.

Harry moaned again and Snape’s hips began to snap frantically, fucking his face as he took his pleasure with wild abandon.

 _Finally!_ Harry thought as he grasped those sharp hips.

Severus couldn’t last long, not with his urges held at bay for ages. He gasped as his cock swelled in Harry’s mouth and then he was pouring himself down the younger man’s throat. Harry swallowed eagerly, giving him a gentle few licks as he slid slowly out of his mouth. Severus was wrecked, his face a picture of shock at his behaviour. Harry smiled shamelessly and slowly drew himself to his feet, his hips swaying seductively. His lips felt swollen with their frantic coupling so he licked them eagerly.

“You see?” Harry smiled, “No drain. You _are_ my mate, and I’m _happy_ to kneel at _your_ feet.”

Severus pounced, shoving Harry down on the bed with a savage growl. Harry gasped, longing filling his eyes as Severus gripped him beneath his arms and dragged him further up the bed. He slithered down Harry’s body, his eyes narrowed as if in threat, but when he reached Harry’s engorged cock his reaction was anything but violent. Instead he slipped his long tongue out and moved it around the emerged tip with slow, teasing motions.

“I’ve spent an inordinate amount of time on fantasy,” Snape growled, “You’re so quick to chase after release, but my theory is that prolonging pleasure makes the resultant release far more powerful. Show we test my hypothesis?”

“Yes, please.”

“Yes, please _what?”_

“Yes, please _sir,”_ Harry gasped, head falling back as desire rendered him shaky with longing.

“There’s so much I want to do to you,” Severus growled, kissing down his shaft.

“Anything!” Harry writhed.

“When will you learn not to promise things you don’t understand?” Severus growled, moving down lower to nuzzle his swollen bollocks, “You’re so full. Look at you! They’re _swollen_.”

“So tight,” Harry gasped.

“You need this,” Severus purred.

“Please,” Harry moaned.

Snape grasped his legs beneath his knees and lifted them, spreading his body wide.

“Who else has had you?” Severus asked, “Who else has had what was mine?”

“R-remus,” Harry gasped.

“Your other mate?” Severus asked.

“I think… it might be Hagrid?”

“That _oaf_?” Severus snorted, “No wonder you need me. I’d balance out the stupid.”

“Hagrid is nice and…”

“Stupid,” Severus cut him off, “Which suits you well, but I suspect Lupin is more likely. You’ve always been drawn to him, much as you’ve been _obsessed_ with me.”

“I’m not _obsessed_ ,” Harry whinged, his contrary personality welling up.

“You’ve always been _fixated_ on me, much as Lily was until I drove her away and angered her mistress.”

“My mom?” He asked, suddenly pulling away in alarm.

Snape dove for him, straddling his hips and pinning his arms to the bed, “I won’t waste her gift. She made you for me, I’m _sure of it_!”

“Made me for…?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Hush,” Severus purred, “There will be time for that later. For now you are _mine_. Both your instincts _and_ your Vow!”

Severus wrapped his hand around Harry’s aching shaft and began to slowly pump his member, his grip far too loose to give him the friction he needed. Harry gasped and writhed in longing, scratching at Severus’ arm as he teased his aching flesh.

“Severus!” Harry panted, “Please! Fuck! You _tosser!_ ”

“ _Language_ , Harry,” Severus snarled, “You will refer to me as _Sir_ or _Severus_ at all times, is that understood.”

“Y-yes, sir. Please, sir. Fff… I mean… Ahh!”

Severus had tightened his hand at Harry’s proper words, but loosened his grip again when he started to swear.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Sir! Severus!”

“Master will also do.”

“M-master!” Harry gasped, and Severus tightened his hand to give him a firm, satisfying stroke, “Bater!”

“You filthy little brat!” Severus snarled, “I should _beat_ you!”

“That shouldn’t sound as hot as it does,” Harry all but sobbed as Severus gripped his bollocks on _just_ this side of painful.

“You shouldn’t tempt me, Harry. I’m a man on the edge.”

“Please…” Harry gasped.

“You’re lucky I need to reset my wards,” Severus growled, “Or I would draw this out for _hours_.”

Harry moaned deeply, shuddering at the very idea of being toyed with for hours on end. It shouldn’t have sounded as erotic as it did what with how long it had been since he’d last been touched by this gorgeous man, but he simply didn’t want those firm, long fingers to stop running over his body. Even as he thought this they stroked up his body and circled his nipples, making his back arch as he cried out for more. Severus leaned down and captured his mouth again; one hand sliding beneath the back of his neck while the other slid down to stroke his dick. Now his hand moved over it fully, stroking from base to tip, giving it just the perfect amount of friction over the head to drive Harry wild.

Harry moaned as Severus’ tongue slipped into his mouth and slid along his own wet muscle. For several minutes they were lost to the sensation, bodies moving in tandem as Severus arched his back to rock their bodies. He seemed to enjoy the motion despite the fact he was already sated. Harry for one savoured every second of it as he wrapped his arms around Severus’ body and stroked every inch of his hot flesh he could reach.

Severus broke their kiss despite Harry’s protesting cries and kissed his way down the younger man’s body. He began to pant when he realized where he was headed. Then he was _there_. His hot mouth slid over Harry’s shaft and his head began to bob as he worked his cock with his strong, wet tongue. Harry gasped as excitement tightened his loins. He tangled his hands through Severus’ hair and then let out a shout of bliss as he spilled himself into his grasping mouth.

Severus moaned deeply as he swallowed Harry’s release down, throwing his head back and gasping in shock when the last pulse stopped. As Snape’s mouth fell open Harry saw a blue glow shining from his throat.

 _“Yyeesss!_ ” Severus moaned, “Finally! I feel _alive_ again! Whole!”

Severus’ wrist flicked in the air and his wand flew into his hand, “Lumos! Ha ha!”

Harry smiled at Severus’ pleasure at the simple task, lying limp and sated on the bed… well, except for his penis. That was still at full attention.

“How many times do I come before it goes down?”

“What?” Severus asked, still staring at his wand in wonder before glancing down at where Harry was gesturing at a very different wand, “Oh, that? Never. You have an unlimited supply of orgasms. You could ejaculate yourself to death, in fact.”

“Wow that’s… both appealing and unappealing.”

“We must get to work on restoring Draco to his former self. The rest of the Order must not know of this, do I make myself clear? You will present yourself to them as usual and…”

“I’m not a part of the Order anymore. I never was properly a part of it. They’re searching for the horcruxes and I’m done being the Chosen One.”

“What?” Severus stilled, a look of alarm on his face, “You know of the horcruxes?”

“Dumbledore told me,” Harry shrugged, “I’d just gotten that memory from Slughorn that proved it when everything went to hell. We were to go look for one the next day.”

“He knew where one was?” Severus asked, his eyes drifting to the scar on Harry’s forehead, “And he was going to take _you_?”

“Yes.”

“Your scar still exists. I rather thought it would be gone.”

“Why?” Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed at the sudden change in topic.

“Because _you_ are a horcrux, Harry.”

“Me?” Harry asked in alarm.

“I’m afraid so,” Severus replied, “I only wonder if Albus meant to destroy you that night or go after another.”

Harry’s eyes darkened, “I’m done being sacrificed for other people’s causes!”

“Oh, I’m not shocked you feel that way. At all. You see, you already inhabit a body, Harry. Therefore the horcrux need not find a host. Inside of your unimpressive brain a war is raging _right now_.”

“I’m… I’m being possessed? I don’t feel possessed. I don’t feel _anything.”_

“Now that _is_ strange. Then there’s the matter of the two different memories we have. I wonder… Harry… take me to your egg.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry couldn’t get his mind around what Snape had said about his mother, or rather what he had _not_ said. However, Snape was busy arguing with Luna about his wards. Apparently she’d decided to reset them while they were busy upstairs. Her reason for this was Draco’s escape. He’d vanished while they’d been upstairs, but she claimed he’d done so without her assistance or even knowledge.

“You let him out! You used Potter to distract me and let my godson out to go on a murdering spree!”

“I haven’t done,” Luna replied, just a tiny bit of annoyance in her voice, “Why would I? I don’t want anyone murdered.”

“Let’s just find him,” Harry interjected.

“He won’t be hard to find,” Snape snarled, “We’ll just follow the trail of _corpses!”_

“Professor,” Harry stated softly, taking his arm and reigning him in merely by using his title. Snape stilled and his attention turned to Harry as he made a visible attempt to regain his composure, “Sir, he must have been able to escape for some time now. Possibly something Luna or I did when we first came in and found him. Yet he waited until we were out and Luna distracted talking to your books. He’s thinking clearly in that case, which means that something you did, said, or gave him while he was here helped him sober up a bit. He’ll go to the only ones who can _truly_ help him. Where are his mates?”

“He refused to tell me,” Severus replied, “And even my spying skills- which as you know are _obscenely_ good- didn’t allow me to find out who they were. I suspected someone at Hogwarts.”

“Well, Hogwarts is open right now,” Harry pointed out.

“It’s a Sunday,” Snape snapped, “Or I wouldn’t be here.”

“Yes, I got that,” Harry nodded, “But the _students_ and _faculty_ are still there.”

“Only the faculty who _aren’t_ Head of House. Most of the faculty leave during the weekend to visit family or run errands. Or go home to their homicidal housemate.”

Harry sighed, “I’ve been told that only certain types of people qualify as mates, and that any who I’ve run across in my life could be the one for me. Thing is, I ran across _two_ yesterday and _one of them_ is at Hogwarts _right now_.”

“ _Hagrid?!_ ” Severus balked, “You think _Hagrid_ is my beautiful godson’s _mate_?! I may be ill at the thought!”

“Then maybe you should let me walk into his cabin first,” Harry snorted in amusement, “Shall we?”

Snape scowled, grabbed both of their arms, marched them out the door, and disapparated with a swirl of spinning Spinners End. Quite suddenly they stood outside the gates of Hogwarts, Snape’s eyes narrowed at the bars before them. He walked forward, muttered the password, and pulled the two young adults roughly through the bars that wisped away into smoke before him. They re-solidified behind them and Snape strode purposefully towards Hagrid’s hut with the two pulled along like wayward children.

“I feel like I should be protesting some imagined bad behaviour,” Harry grumbled.

“It _is_ nostalgic, isn’t it?” Luna smiled at him behind Snape’s back.

Harry grinned back at her pretty plump figure and let Snape continue to drag him. He wasn’t hungry, but the nearness of his mate was setting his blood aflame. He wanted him again. He wanted him _frantically_. They stopped at the familiar door and Snape flicked his arms free of theirs and gave the door a sharp rap.

“Who’s it?” Hagrid called.

“Severus Snape and two brats,” Snape announced.

Hagrid opened the door and Harry was surprised not to hear Fang barking. As they made their way inside he saw why. The dog was cowering behind Hagrid’s gigantic couch and whimpering in fear.

“Here now, Fang,” Hagrid chuckled, “Professor Snape won’t hurt you! He’s still so afraid of you, in’t he?”

“Is Draco Malfoy here?” Snape asked forthwith.

“No, but Sirius has been by. He was asking after you. Apparently worried that you’d done something to Harry,” Hagrid replied, taking a seat and reaching for his tin teapot, “Tea?”

“Dear gods, no,” Snape stated firmly and with just a hint of disgust.

“Yes please,” Harry and Luna replied politely.

“Why?” Snape asked, his eyes flying to Harry, “It’s swill. Are you pregnant again that you’re craving poisonous liquids?”

“I don’t think so,” Harry replied, “But it’s a bit early to tell. I’ll let you know in a day or two.”

Harry’s eyes were on Hagrid’s hip where his painted box was suspended from a piece of thick twine. To anyone else it would look like an odd trap for some creature that Hagrid specialized in, but Harry knew the contents were those of his beloved child, safely wrapped in cotton and straw to keep her safe from jostling as she fed off of Hagrid’s magic.

“So what brings you here?” Hagrid asked, putting the pot on it’s stand just inside his fireplace.

“Draco Malfoy, as mentioned,” Snape replied coldly, “And I’d like to see Potter’s egg, if you don’t mind. Thank you.”

“Er… Harry?” Hagrid asked, looking alarmed.

“He’s the father,” Harry replied, “Go ahead.”

“I’m _not_ the father,” Snape growled, “But I _will_ have a look.”

Hagrid removed the box and handed it over to Harry who passed it to Snape. Snape lifted the lid and stared down into the box for the space of several minutes.

“You still don’t remember?” Harry asked, “You said you’d been with someone only once. Who was it, if not me?”

“None of your business,” Snape retorted quickly, “You were taken by nearly all the Deatheaters when your powers emerged and drove them mad with lust. Even those who did _not_ participate- such as myself- were drained.”

“Everyone died after that,” Harry frowned.

Snape looked up in alarm, “What are you going on about?”

“Everyone died,” Harry shrugged, “My magic sort of… ate them all. I think a few escaped, but everyone’s told me that the whole house was full of dead, naked Death Eaters. They’d apparently humped themselves to death and my incubus powers gobbled them up. I didn’t see Draco there, but then I was told he was outside so…”

“He was,” Severus replied thoughtfully, “He never entered the house… so why do _I_ remember things differently?”

“What do you recall of my supposed gang rape?” Harry asked, “Which sounds like fun, by the way.”

“You would think that,” Snape sighed, “I recall the Dark Lord approaching you and declaring you open season. He laughed while they all took you one after another. We were completely out of control, lured by you into behaviour unbecoming of a Slytherin. You’d devoured my powers and I was defenceless and unable to stop your continued assault. Eventually someone hexed me and then I woke up with Kingsley shaking me and asking if I were mad.”

“I think you dreamt part of it,” Harry stated, “Or were hexed.”

“Why?” Luna asked, “Who would want to make sure Snape didn’t know he was Harry’s baby’s sire?”

Eyes slowly moved to Luna and Harry’s mouth twitched in amusement.

“Oh,” Luna smiled, shaking her head, “Never mind. Silly question. Only _everyone_ in the order.”

“Which means someone _knew_ I was an incubus!” Harry gasped in sudden surprise, “Boys can’t get pregnant otherwise!”

“So who did Lily trust that information to?” Severus wondered.

“Sirius,” Harry replied, “They suspected Remus around the time I was born. They trusted Sirius.”

“You think he hit me with a memory charm?” Snape scowled, “I’ll hex his hairy bollocks off.”

“We don’t know for sure,” Harry replied, “Let’s figure this out first.”

Snape’s hand moved over the shell of the egg almost as if he were unconsciously petting it. Harry beamed. His mate loved their child after all!

“Harry, you should wait outside,” Snape stated, his voice uncharacteristically concerned.

“What?” Harry asked in surprise.

“This egg has become the horcrux of the Dark Lord. Wait outside while I destroy it,” Snape ordered, reaching for his wand.

“What?” Harry asked, going still in horror, “No!”

Hagrid snatched the box from Snape’s hands; standing and making himself look imposing as he latched the lid shut.

“You really think that will stop me?” Snape sighed, “This is _inevitable_. That child is going to be born as Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort! Do you really want to repeat history?!”

“I’ll change it,” Harry stammered, shaking where he sat. His knees were too weak to rise, “I’ll love him and care for him.”

“Her,” Luna corrected.

“Fine, her. I don’t care! I’ll make sure she doesn’t turn into _that_.”

“You don’t get this, do you, Potter?!” Snape snarled, “The horcrux is the reason your child survived without you having a mate for this long! It passed from you into the egg! You’re about to give rise to the new Dark Lord!”

“No!” Harry screamed angrily, “She’s my baby!”

Snape pulled out his wand, “I _am_ sorry, Harry but I’m unwilling to see another Dark Lord rise in my lifetime.”

Harry stood quickly and placed himself in front of Hagrid, drawing his wand, “I’ll die before I let you kill my baby.”

“I’m your mate,” Snape replied, a sad look on his face, “You’re literally incapable of harming me. As usual Albus’ plans have played out precisely. One can only wonder if he knew… yes, I imagine he did. He introduced Lily to her mistress, after all.”

Harry pushed his curiousity down, “You have to go through me to get to her. She’s my _baby_.”

“She’s the next Dark Lord! Don’t _pointlessly_ sacrifice yourself for her the way your mother did for you!”

“Actually,” Luna chimed in from where she sat on the couch pouring herself another cup of tea, “She’ll be born helpless, defenceless, soft and squishy like any other witch. Meanwhile none of the other horcruxes will become active because that one already has. We even know its history. Tom Riddle will be born Thomasina Potter with the last knowledge from her previous life that of just having risen to power and attempted to kill the Chosen One. She won’t remember the conflicts with Harry. She’ll only know that Harry is her mum somehow.”

“Exactly!” Harry nodded fervently, “I’ll raise her with the love, attention, and support that Riddle and I never had- that _you_ never had. Everyone deserves a second chance, don’t they? _You_ did!”

“Harry,” Snape growled, “ _Move_.”

“No!” Harry shouted, “I’m doing this with or without you. I’ll take Hagrid as a mate if I must, but I’m _not_ giving up my baby!”

“When will you deal with her remembered childhood issues? When she starts killing animals for sport?” Snape asked, his face twisted in pain, “Or will you wait until she murders you as she did her _previous_ mother and grandparents?”

“I won’t let it get to that,” Harry replied, tears starting up in his eyes.

“You won’t have a _choice_ , Harry!” Snape pleaded, “Let me end this now! As Albus should have then!”

“If I see her start to repeat her previous behaviour I’ll deal with her myself,” Harry promised, “I’ll kill her myself- painlessly of course- but _only_ after she’s been given a chance to make a choice in the matter!”

“Harry,” Snape shook his head miserably, “Think about what you’re saying. The only painless way to kill a wizard is _Avada Kadavra_ , and you must feel the most deep and powerful _hatred_ and longing to _kill_ in order to perform that spell.”

Harry’s voice was barely audible as he choked out a reply, “Believe me, if I fail to raise my child properly, if my little girl turns out to be a monster, I will feel such _self_ -hatred that performing that spell will be _effortless.”_

Snape stood there, wand in hand, mind turning over the details over and again. Finally his wand lowered and he reluctantly slipped it back into the holster in his sleeve. The room let out a collective breath.

“I’m not naming her _Thomasina_ ,” Harry’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “Horrid name.”

“Quite,” Severus agreed.

 “You won’t regret this,” Harry promised.

“I imagine I will,” Severus replied softly.

“I’m going to give her _everything_ we didn’t have.”

“Then you’re going to need a home to raise her in,” Severus replied, his eyes averted, “As it happens I have a spare room. It’s yours should you require it.”

Harry hesitated, “You won’t act against her without me knowing first?”

“No.”

Harry’s held out his hand, “Swear it. Take The Vow.”

Severus sighed, “I knew that was going to come back to bite me in the end.”


	9. Chapter 9

Harry pressed a few tender kisses to his egg before closing her up in her box again and handing her back to Hagrid. He tied her back onto his hip and gave Harry a firm nod of approval.

“I’ll contact ye when she’s ready,” Hagrid promised, “Visit anytime.”

“I will,” Harry replied with a soft smile, “In the mean time I can return to school now that I’m properly mated.”

“ _Not_ until we find Draco,” Snape snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Guess we better get looking.”

They stepped out of the hut and walked to the gates and Harry smiled and laughed. Draco Malfoy was standing there on the other side with a smirk on his face. His tentacle cloud was grey rather than black and it swirled around him in soft billows, forming what looked like a skin-tight leotard across his body. It sparkled in the light of the setting sun making him resemble a dancer.

“Hello brother,” Harry smirked at him.

“Evening, brother,” Malfoy replied, “Do you see now? You _should_ have taken my hand that day. Weasel betrayed you and nearly destroyed your life. I’d have-“

“Handed me over to Voldemort?” Harry asked.

“So we could drain him _together_ ,” Draco replied, eyes flashing with zeal.

“I doubt it,” Harry replied, “You’re damaged, Draco. You need medical attention and I know how you can get it.”

“I’ve killed six people since I escaped,” Draco replied, his face changing to show a haunted look, “And I’ve been killing steadily before then despite my dear Godfather’s attempts to keep me caged.”

“You’d been free the whole time?” Snape growled angrily.

“I know a way to keep you safe,” Harry told him, “And to get you the help you need.”

“How?” Draco snarled, “I can’t even go to St. Mungos! I’m a wanted criminal!”

“And now,” Harry smirked, “You’re my catamite.”

“Your what?” He asked with a laugh, “You can’t fuck me, we cancel each other out!”

“And you are the perfect lure for other gay wizards,” Harry soothed, reaching through the bars of the gate to stroke Draco’s cheek, “With you as my catamite I’ll have all the handsome men I want and you’ll get a Get-Out-Of-Azkaban-Free card.”

“A what?” Draco gave him a confused glare.

“Of course,” Snape sighed, “I imagine this is Luna’s idea?”

“I’ve been wanting another harem-mate for a while now,” Luna smiled happily, “And I think we’d look pretty on either side of Harry, don’t you?”

“Quite,” Draco considered, “And me being your catamite would free me from previous prosecution since your survival is paramount. Bravo, Potter.”

“Please,” Harry slipped through the bars on the wings of his smoke and slipped his hand behind Draco’s head, “Call me Master.”

Draco smirked just before they slid their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. When Draco’s tongue invaded Harry’s mouth Snape let out a growl of disgust and walked through the bars as well, tugging them apart by their ears. They winced but laughed at him.

“Enough, you two,” Snape growled, “Lest I lose my lunch!”

“Better get used to it,” Harry smiled as he wriggled free, “I’ve got plans.”

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Draco asked, pulling out of Snape’s grip as well.

“Absolutely,” Harry slipped an arm through Draco’s and smiled, “Let’s go to the Ministry of Magic and get your sentence discharged, get you patched up at St. Mungo’s, and then we’ll head back to Spinners End and paint two walls of the guest room- one pink… and one blue.”

The ministry was less trouble than St. Mungo’s was. The staff took one look at Draco and had one of two reactions. Lust or terror. Harry sat back and fed off their desire while they treated Draco. They had to approach him wearing special gloves and outfits, but they only protected their fronts so Harry was happily lapping up their ardour. Harry wasn’t even certain the special clothes were doing anything from the other side. Draco was wrapped up in strange smelling bandages, his shadows contained within, and laid down in a bed looking as if he’d had a terrible accident. Wards were slapped down onto the bandages and weaved throughout them until Draco let out a soft sigh and seemed to drift to sleep. Snape let out a shuddering breath where he stood beside Harry.

“He’s not slept in weeks,” Snape said softly.

“He needs this,” Harry replied, leaning back against the older man. Snape hesitated a moment and then slid his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Do you really intend to breed with Draco and some other?” Snape asked softly, “To create another incubus?”

“Yes,” Harry replied, “In fact I intend to do it over and over and over again.”

“Why?” Snape asked, “I doubt you love him.”

“I don’t,” Harry mused, “Not yet, anyway. I imagine our affection will grow as we raise our children together. No, my goal is a bit more altruistic than that. Since I emerged everyone’s been saying the same thing to me over and again: that my very life makes being gay okay. I don’t want being gay to be wrong ever again.”

“You’re going to flood the world with male succubae to make homosexuality acceptable in the wizarding world?” Snape breathed against his neck, “I could kiss you right now.”

“Mm,” Harry agreed, turning in his arms and plastering himself against Snape. They kissed slowly while Harry shivered in desire. He had to feed, and soon, but not on Snape. He was still recovering from Draco’s regular feedings. Harry broke the kiss, “Stay with your godson. I need to take Luna out and catch myself some fast food.”

Snape chuckled lightly, “Go on. Don’t forget it’s officially a school night.”

“Oh, I’ll be home,” Harry purred, “I wouldn’t miss a chance in your bed with you for the _world_.”

XXX

Luna squealed in pleasure as the man from Flourish and Botts pounded into her body. He’d thrown her over his roll top desk in his back rooms and was having her fast and hard while Harry’s shadows moved over their bodies. He experimented with pressing one between the man’s cleft, moaning in pleasure as fissions of desire washed up his body. He could take this man, here and now, but he wouldn’t be able to find release with him. Not unless one of his mates were nearby.

 _What if they are_? Harry wondered, _What if I’m holding back for no reason?_

Harry pushed forward, his shadow forming a slick limb and sliding into the man’s body. He stilled in shock at the pressure on his prostate and came with a strangled scream. Luna made a disappointed sound and Harry sighed as he pulled back out. The man was looking horrified with himself, but Harry was at least well fed.

“It’s fine,” Harry replied at his stammered apologies, “I’m fed and she’ll find someone else.”

“I can… do other things,” He suggested. Luna’s eyes perked up so Harry nodded his approval. She’d be drained magically, but she wasn’t worried. She laid back on the desk and the man knelt before her and suckled on her clit and lathed over her slick bits. Harry didn’t much like to watch, but he didn’t know this man so he wasn’t leaving Luna defenceless in his arms. Once she came enough times to gently push him away with a sigh of satisfaction Harry’s tentacles scooped up her clothes and gently redressed her where she stood swaying on her feet with a lazy smile on her face.

“Thank you,” She said politely to the man.

Harry held her hand as they passed out of the room. They took the floo back to Grimmauld place and Luna asked him a rather relevant question as they were dusting themselves off.

“So who will you have carry the baby for you and Draco?”

“I’m not sure,” Harry replied, “From what I understand it has to be someone with mate capability, obviously, but who appeals to us both. We’ve never really gotten on with the same sort.”

“Your mums managed to find two _different_ couples to bed down with,” Luna replied, “I wonder who the succubae were?”

“I don’t know, but Snape does. If I could just find them…” Harry shook his head sadly, “What am I thinking? They never tried to contact me. Ever. Obviously they don’t want to be a part of my life.”

“Oh, Harry,” Luna sighed, taking his hand, “You really need to work on that rejection thing. Honestly, so many people _do_ want you. Why bother with the few who don’t?”

“Because for some awful reason they’re the ones who _I_ want,” Harry replied mournfully.

Luna pulled Harry in for a sweet kiss and hugged him gently for a while. When they broke apart Sirius was standing in the doorway looking broken and fiddling with one of Harry’s shirts.

“I did your wash,” Sirius muttered.

“I don’t wear clothes anymore,” Harry pointed out.

“Oh. Right. It looks like… Anyway… I just… I need to talk to you, Harry.”

“About what?” Harry asked. He and Sirius were still on fragile footing.

“Remus came back here last night a bit… off.”

“He’s back?” Harry asked eagerly, “I need to talk to him.”

“He said he took advantage of you,” Sirius stated.

“Son of a-“ Harry huffed, “When will you guys remember _I’m an incubus_. I consent. I consent to _all_ the sex. All of it.”

“ _While he was a werewolf_ ,” Sirius growled out.

Harry grinned, “Yeah, he made me howl. Apparently he’s my second mate, or at least mate material. So, where is he again?”

Sirius sighed, “Up in his room. Harry, there’s something you should know.”

“What now?” Harry asked irritably, stopping to glare at him.

“He’s had a thing for me for years,” Sirius told him, “He’s bisexual. I turned him down, of course. It’s not right, what he wanted and-“

“It’s not _wrong!_ ” Harry raged, “There’s nothing wrong with being gay, damn it! You broke his heart and you think that’s just _fine_ because he’s bisexual! Damn it, Sirius! Look, I get it, you don’t want men but there’s no reason to be so… so…”

“Condemning? Judgmental?” Luna offered with a hand on her hip, “Prejudiced?”

“Yeah!” Harry huffed, then turned and stomped off to find Remus. Luna headed for the shower and Harry let her go. He wanted time alone with Remus anyway.

Remus was in his room, his muscles- as Harry perceived them- rippling as he paced the room with his arms behind his back. He had invited Harry in, but he wasn’t looking at him.

“I swear,” Harry sighed, sitting down on his bed, “If you say you forced me in any way I’m going to slap you silly. Then when I figure out how to get my wand to work properly I’m going to hex you silly.”

Remus paused, “Harry you were…”

“Gagging for it,” Harry stated firmly, cutting him off, “It’s entirely possible you’re my mate. I’d like to find out. I’m sated- no need for anything to be exchanged except for sex. So you needn’t worry about my non-existant virtue. I just want to touch and be touched.”

Remus gave him a steady look, seeming to consider Harry’s words, and then he nodded subtly. Harry stood up to leap at him, but Remus held out his hand to stop him.

“First I want to know something,” Remus stated, “You’ve been keeping secrets. If I’m going to get in over my head with you- and I’m halfway there- than I want an explanation.”

Harry sighed, “From the beginning, then.”

Harry started to talk, explaining Draco and Snape’s situation. When he got to the part about claiming Snape as his mate finally he ended up stretched out on the bed going into great detail while Remus sat on it beside him and stared in shock. He was flushed with arousal, which was a relief to Harry. He had worried Remus wouldn’t want to hear about anything involving Snape, and that would make them living together rather difficult. Finally he ended with their plan and dropping Draco off at St. Mungo’s.

“Then I got a bite to eat with Luna who is currently washing the bloke off in the shower,” Harry replied.

“That’s… interesting,” Remus replied, clearing his throat, “At least you have a solid plan, but do you believe Draco can be trusted?”

“Eventually?” Harry replied, “He’s not stable at the moment, but he is desperate and he has nothing left. His parents are both dead, the ministry has confiscated his home, I’ve gone and seduced Snape away from him, and whoever his mate is he’s not located them. He needs me.”

“You suspect Hagrid?”

“It makes sense,” Harry stretched, “Hagrid is mate material but I’m not overly interested in him. He’s also the one person who Draco would _refuse_ to bed down despite them being his mate. His refusal to take his mate is probably what drove him so far out of control. It’s just not _healthy._ Trust me on that. We need our mates. It’s… awful without them. Meaningless. I would have killed myself had I not been pregnant.”

“I would have wept,” Remus said softly, reaching out to run a finger over one soft, cupid bow, “You are so beautiful, Harry.”

“You are,” Harry replied, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

“I’m old, skinny, and covered in scars.”

“The scars are still there to my eyes,” Harry replied, but the rest… You’re so muscular. I can see your strength of character in your physical form. My handsome wolf.”

Remus leaned down and pressed their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss. Harry shivered, surprised at the tenderness. He’d gotten so little of that in his life that it completely disarmed him. Remus stretched out beside him on the bed and Harry found himself wrapped in strong warmth, pressing close as Remus’ lips moved over his almost lazily. When Remus’ tongue brushed his lips Harry’s parted with a soft mewl of need, allowing the questing muscle to stroke into his mouth. Harry arched his back, whimpering as Remus took down his barriers one gentle caress at a time. He was trembling in his arms, moisture collecting at the corners of his eyes, when the man leaned back to give him a worried look.

“Harry… if I’ve done something wrong...?”

Harry shook his head, “It’s good. Good tears. Just… hold me?”

Harry choked on a sob and Remus practically pounced on him, wrapping Harry up in his arms and covering him with his body. He peppered Harry’s face and neck with kisses while he whispered soft, reassuring words to him.

“My sweet, young man,” Remus soothed, “Is this what you need? I’ll hold you always, James. Always.”

Harry didn’t point out to Remus that he’d called him James, nor did Remus notice. He simply squeezed his torso back and mentally noted that Sirius wasn’t Remus’ _first_ crush, but he would certainly be his last because Harry wouldn’t be sharing the werewolf with anyone.


End file.
